Under a Violet Moon
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: A post-Revenge of the Old Queen soap opera. Love triangles, fights, and a case of amnesia sprinkled in for flavor. Bon appetit! Characters featured: Riff Raff, Cosmo, Nation, and Magenta, among others. NEW CHAPTER IS UP! (HIATUS, POSSIBLE CANCELATION)
1. Sins of the Flesh

**All characters and clever lines belong to Richard O'Brien! I own nothing!**

"Approach the royal deck chair." A small servant called to the soldiers in the hall. General Cosmo and his sister, Lieutenant Nation, marched out to the private beach. King Sonny lounged on the royal deck chair with outstretched fishnet clad legs. He wore the royal tiara on his head in a semi-regal manner as his mother, Janet, lounged on the sand at his side. He was fanned by Mary Lou on the other side with a larch ostrich feather.

"Hail to you, Great Furter, lace curtain, silk stocking and panty waist." They saluted.

"What can I always expect?" Sonny smirked.

"Love and respect." They both responded.

"What must you always project?" Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"Love and respect." They replied. Sonny waved a hand for both to stand at ease.

"Now where the hell is Riff Raff?" Sonny sighed. Janet and Mary Lou giggled quietly into their hands. A servant approached and bowed at that moment.

"General Riff Raff to see you silk stocking." Sonny waved a hand and the general was allowed to approach. Riff Raff was dressed in the same military black garb as the other two but came off as a bit disheveled. His skin was clammy and his hair was in dire need of washing. None the less he bowed and exchanged the usual pleasantries with his king.

"I was told by those servants in my castle that I'm a bit young to rule on my own. So they suggested I pick a royal advisor from my best men. You three are the best of them all, in more ways than one," Mary Lou giggled again. "But I can't decide which of you to pick. Could you three perchance work it out for me?" The three looked at one another in a confused manner. They bowed after a pause.

"Of course you most royal lace curtain." Cosmo said. He three left the beach. They stopped in the archway overlooking the beach. Cosmo put a hand on Riff Raff's skinny shoulder.

"Look here friend. You're a bit past your prime. Let me or my sister take the job." Riff Raff swiped Cosmo's hand off of him like an offending bug.

"I serve the King. I won't let some brown nosing halfwit become advisor to the king." With that being said Riff Raff departed. His heels clicking on the stone floor. Cosmo pounded his fist into his other hand.

"That twit is halfway to a loony bin. If he was advisor to the king then Transsexual may very well go to war with a neighboring planet again." Nation ran her fingers up her brother's arm. He tensed a bit more. She leaned close to his ear.

"Calm yourself brother." He relaxed slightly.

"Want to follow him?" Nation asked. Cosmo nodded. The siblings tailed General Riff Raff to a secluded area by the beach. A large ornate door was on the cliff face, overlooking the oily black ocean. Riff Raff produced a key to the padlock and slid inside. He closed the door behind him and the siblings were left outside in the early violet skied breeze.

"What is this place?" Nation asked.

"It's the tomb of his sister. The late Lieutenant Magenta." Cosmo replied. The doors were heavy black wood carved with the designs of flowers and goddesses draped in flowing gowns.

"Wasn't there a rumor going around that he killed her in a jealous rage?" Nation asked. Cosmo nodded.

"I believe there was a rumor she had an affair with Lord de Lordy a few years ago. Funny that he should have met a similar fate." Cosmo examined the padlock and chain which was tossed aside.

"Brother?" Nation was confused as to his last statement.

"General Riff Raff killed Lord de Lordy, under orders from the Old Queen, for committing acts of treason. If the rumors were true then he killed his sister and her lover." A servant from the castle came running down the path at that moment and the siblings hid behind a shrub. The servant knocked on the door with one of the oversized brass rings. The noise echoed on the sea cliff. There was a muffled string of curses before Riff Raff emerged from behind the door.

"What?" Riff Raff seethed at the servant.

"Your request to the king has been accepted sir. You can take the equipment out of the dark vault at any time." Riff Raff suddenly calmed, even smiled. His demeanor so drastically changed it seemed to scare the servant.

"Well, this seems to be my lucky day." Riff Raff closed the door behind him and put the chain and padlock back on it before following the servant back to the castle.

"What was that all about?" Cosmo mused. Nation and he emerged from the shrubbery and looked on at the imposing door. They couldn't risk breaking the lock to see the room inside, seeing as Riff Raff could return at any moment.

"I'll leave a bug behind so we can listen in on him." Nation said. She took out a small lightning bolt shaped pin from her pocket and slid it under the small gap between the door and ground. It skittered along a solid cement floor and clacked against something inside before stopping where it lay. Cosmo and Nation left the isolated cliff to do a bit of reconnaissance on the rumors surrounding Riff Raff and his sister.

Later that day Riff Raff had finished hooking up the old equipment in the tomb. The equipment was something he'd only used once before but he knew like the back of his hand. To the side of the room lay his beloved Magenta. Untouched by the passage of time and safe from the ravages of rotting by the special coffin he'd built for her. She had laid in the red satin lined box for a long time. Dressed in a semi-shear black dress with a black slip underneath. Her wild red hair haloed her pale face and forever sleeping eyes. The only thing marring her unblemished beauty were the deep purple marks around her throat. Riff Raff stroked her cold flesh with the gentleness of a feather.

"I'm going to make it right." He kissed her frozen red lips and longed for them to kiss him back. The purple marks were angry at him. Angry because he'd put them there. He spent many nights waking to a cold sweat from the memory of that night over and over again. His blinding rage created by that scumbag's lies. Her pleading eyes as he strangled the life out of her. The moment he felt her stop fighting back. A stray tear fell from his eye onto her arm.

"Please just forgive me. My darling Magenta." He lifted her from her coffin and moved her onto a table. He undressed her and took a moment to stroke her legs and arms. He remembered how she loved when he'd bite her on the neck and kiss her thighs. He wrapped her body in bandages as carefully as he could manage with his excited fingers. She was wrapped head to toe now. He carried her to a tank of specially mixed chemicals and eased her into it. She sank to the bottom and soaked in the solution. He then started to pour in the colored chemicals and started up the machines. The dim tomb lit up like never before with flashes of light and color. The final light blinded him for a moment and then her watched in a splotchy gaze as Magenta raised her arms. She rested her bandaged hands on the rims of the tank and clumsily stood up. Riff Raff saw all this happening and smiled wide.

"Magenta!" She turned her bandage covered head and let out a muffled gasp. He removed the bandages from her head and looked at her newly revived face. Still pale and beautiful as ever. He had longed to see her eyes once more with their sharp and knowing beauty. Instead he was met with confused and dazed eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him and then screamed.

_A/N: Cliff hanger! This chapter comes off as kinda slow and explanatory but it's all necessary. I'm putting a definite M rating on this sucker for lots of sexy moments and foul language. It's much darker than my last stories but hen, Soaps are a decidedly dark genre of storytelling. I carried over Cosmo and Nation from Shock Treatment so I could create conflict between Riff Raff and Magenta. I will be updating this story once a week since school is starting up again and I have a lot to do this year. Look forward to Monday afternoon updates! No idea how long this story will be but if you want it to keep going I'm totally happy to do so, since most soaps stay on TV for years! R&R!_

_~KungFuhime2009_


	2. Forgotten Love

Nation attacked Cosmo's lips with her own as she pulled at his uniform top. Busy hands removed her stockings as she succeeded in removing her brother's top. She felt his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths as he removed her top. Gentleness was not common in their love making. More often then not there was a whip involved in their foreplay. Tonight was not one of those nights. This was more for relaxation than for simple teasing and pleasure. Cosmo was tensed by the mystery of his opponent and what lay beyond that door in the sea cliff. Nation bit his ear to keep his mind on her. She straddles him and allowed him to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"You're mind is somewhere else. I don't like that." She said as she clawed his back. He groaned.

"It can't be helped." He sucked on the skin of her neck. She pushed his face to meet her gaze.

"Oh yes, it can." She attacked his mouth again and made absolutely sure he was with her 100%. After a lot of biting and licking of each others skin they were both able to unwind and settle under the covers. Nation lit a cigarette as Cosmo toyed with her hair.

"I can't believe he is even being considered for the position." Cosmo sighed. Nation rolled her eyes.

"You don't let anything go, do you?" She took a drag on her cigarette.

"Sorry." He shrugged. She offered him her cigarette. He accepted.

"If you're really so keen on the position then just prove you're the better candidate." She said as he exhaled a stream of smoke. Nation took back her cig. Cosmo began thinking on how he could exploit Riff Raff's weaknesses when a chime rang out of nowhere.

"The bug! It's transmitting!" Nation hopped out of bed and grabbed her uniform from where her brother had tossed it on the floor. She pulled out the receiver and extended the antenna.

"Bring it here!" Cosmo sat up on the bed. Nation turned on the receiver and was hit with a loud screeching sound. Cosmo covered his ears as Nation turned the sound down a bit.

"What is that?" Cosmo gaped. They listened as they heard another noise. A voice.

"Please! It's alright! Calm down!" More screeching followed along with the sound of things being thrown or knocked over.

"That sounds like Riff Raff!" Nation gasped.

"Stop! It's only me Magenta!" Cosmo and Nation looked at one another.

"Magenta?" The two shared a look and got dressed. The receiver was shut off and the two hurried out into the afternoon. The sky was turning to it's deeper shade of violet as the stars and moon came into view.

Magenta screamed at the sight of Riff Raff and hopped out of the tank. She hid behind it like a child as he attempted to grab hold of her.

"It's only me! Calm down!" She ran to the other end of the room, knocking over a small end table with his random books and knickknacks on it. She was absolutely terrified of him. She was also scared because she had no idea where she was.

""Please! It's alright! Calm down!" Riff said as he caught hold of her wrist. She wiggled to free herself but was thwarted when Riff wrapped his hands around her arms and torso. She head butted him and ran for the door as he nursed his bumped forehead for a moment.

"Stop! It's only me Magenta!" She stopped and turned. Her face the type that was on those small town God fearing folk on Earth. Innocent and confused.

"How do you know my name?" She wheezed. Riff looked up at her with his hand on his developing goose egg.

"What do you mean; How do I know your name? I was there when you got it!" He came off harsher than he'd intended but with a sore head one comes off a bit coarser than intended. Magenta approached him with caution.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Of course you do. I'm your brother." She stopped and stared at him. Riff examined her more carefully and was shock at what he saw. She had the body of his beloved but not the spirit. Her eyes were too innocent. He movements too unsure and clumsy. Her voice was uncertain and always asking questions. Even her perfect lips were not the same. They lacked the seductive hidden smirk which gave her that devilish look he was so fond of. This girl was only a lost child in a woman's body.

"Brother? I have none." She turned and hurried for the door. Riff Raff followed as she slipped outside and ran toward the path that lead down the cliff to the beach. Of course she would run there. Her heart had always been draw to it.

"Stop running!" He called and began to gain on her lead. She looked back with terror and then proceeded to trip over a piece of drift wood and fall to her knees. Riff pounced on her and pinned her arms down on the sand. She wriggled beneath him, trying to get free. He straddled her hips and refused to let go.

"Help! Please!" She yelled. Riff was so concerned with keeping his sister pinned down that he didn't sense the approach of two most unwelcome individuals.

"Fancy meeting you here." Cosmo suddenly said. The two in the sand looked up in surprise. From the vantage point of Cosmo and Nation the two were in a compromising position. Riff Raff glared at the bald man.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Nation purred, she was on Cosmo's arm like a pretty date.

"Nobody of your concern." Riff Raff replied as he got up and pulled Magenta to her feet.

"Forgive me. I'm Cosmo and this is my sister Nation. You are?" Cosmo said in a tone that was almost gentleman-like. After a moment's hesitation the woman in question answered.

"Magenta." Nation feigned surprise.

"So you're the famous Magenta, sister of Riff Raff." Nation pointed to Riff. Riff Raff was somewhere between steaming and seething, if such a thing was possible. Magenta was a bit disheveled in her bandage bodysuit and now sandy red hair. Some of the bandages on her shoulder had come loose from the fight and exposed her extremely pale skin.

"It's so nice to meet you." Nation shook Magenta's hand as she stood there dumbfounded. Cosmo smiled at her, the look in his eyes that of uncommon interest. Riff Raff saw it and gave Cosmo a poke in the chest.

"I think we'd better be going now. Magenta needs her rest."

"Leaving so soon? We were just strolling the beach, like you two. Why not join us?" Cosmo offered. Magenta felt dazed by all the sounds that filtered into her skull. The ocean's roll, Riff Raff's pleading for her to not run from him, the people who knew more about her than she could piece together at this point in time. She stumbled a bit back and held her head. It throbbed as she felt reality sway.

"Magenta!" Riff Raff caught her as she fell unconscious.

"We really need to go." Riff Raff mumbled as he carried her bridal style back up the beach path. Cosmo and Nation watched as the man and woman disappeared up the cliff. Riff Raff cradled his beloved sister as he made his way back to the tomb. She was extremely light. She should be since she hasn't eaten in quite some time. He felt a deep hole in his chest growing with the realization that Magenta did not recall who he was. She, as far as he could surmise, only knew her name. Nothing else. He dreaded the future now that she was back in it. She was there again, yes, but in her present state she might as well still be dead and lying in that coffin. Fate had decided to give him the short end of the stick once again.

_A/N: Soap Opera cliché #1: Memory loss, check! So happy the way this turned out. Yes I have a thing for wrapping Magenta in bandages. All those who read Riff and Mag know what I mean. I like bandaged bodies! There, I said it! Despise me if you will! Now onto the next chapter!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	3. Who was Magenta?

Riff Raff gently placed his beloved sister on a bed made of soft fabrics and throw pillows, his bed when he was able to sleep outside her coffin. She had a few beads of sweat on her brow as she dreamed of whatever it was that had overpowered her. Riff stroked her cheek.

"Please my darling sister. Come back to me." He whispered. Magenta, behind the lids of her eyes, was dreaming of a younger red haired girl and a blond haired boy on the beach together. They were both around elementary school age and wore bathing suits. The dark water was cool to the touch and left goose bumps on the girl's legs.

_"Are you alright Genta? Should I get you a towel?" The boy asked. She shook her head._

_"I'm fine Riff. Come play with me!" She splashed him and laughed as he wiped the water from his eyes._

_"Little sister or not you're gonna pay for that!" He called as he chased her around the sand and incoming tide. She laughed as she ran._

_"You have to catch me first big brother!" He smiled at her in a way which showed he was not truly angry with her for the splash to the face. His smiling face was one which could never do her harm.  
><em>

Magenta jarred from her dream. She sat up and saw the man whom she'd been terrified of earlier dozing beside her. He was propped up by his elbows and slightly snoring. His blond hair and, older features, were suddenly familiar to her. As familiar as her own hands.

"Riff?" She breathed. She didn't really know why she had said his name out loud. It just felt right. He stirred from his sleep at the sound of his name being said. He looked up at her, looking down at him.

"What did you say?" He asked, sitting up a bit in expectation.

"You're my brother. Riff Raff, right?" She was more telling than asking. He nodded with a tiny hint of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm your big brother." She nodded.

"I remembered going to the beach with you when we were younger." She told him of her dream, which was a suppressed memory in actuality. Likely brought on by the similar chase on the sands only a few hours ago.

"Anything else you recall?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence. She thought for a moment but could only see a blank spot in her mind's eye. She shook her head and any hopes he had, whatever they were, faded off his face.

"That was Magenta alright." Nation confirmed after digging up a photograph of her in an old issue of **_The Transvestite Times_**. "Assumed dead but now very much alive." Nation tossed the paper to her brother as she lit a cigarette.

"Did you see how frantic and crazy Riff Raff was acting? He was that close to being carted off to a loony bin!" Cosmo chuckled as he read over the article on Magenta. It listed her achievements as a member of the royal guard and sited her image as a strong and fiery spirit.

"I'm not impressed." Nation scoffed. Cosmo looked up from the article, which turned out to be a more fascinating read than he had thought.

"By what?" He asked. She blew a smoke ring.

"Magenta. The articles and rumors I've heard paint her to be the epitome of strength and loyalty to the crown. The girl we met on the beach looked so frail and stupid that she'd probably never be able to tie her shoes much less serve bravely in battle." Cosmo wanted to agree with his sister but something in her harsh words struck a chord in him. He looked at the photo of her in the paper. A stoic and proud face haloed by wild hair and a perfectly built body to go with it. She was almost Amazonian in appearance.

"Are you listening?" Nation suddenly asked, breaking his stare at the page. Nation had apparently said something while he was caught in his analysis of Magenta.

"Sorry love. What was it you were saying?" Nation rolled her eyes.

"I was asking what our next move was." Cosmo looked back down at the photo.

"We gather information. You saw how crazy Riff Raff looked on that beach. If we can make Riff look unsuitable for the job then it will be forfeited to one of us." Nation nodded.

"Where should we focus our info gathering at the moment?" She asked. He continued to stare at the photo.

"With her." Cosmo tossed the paper back to his sister. She looked at the haughty photo of Magenta and scrunched up her nose.

"Why her?" She asked.

"She's the key to this whole thing. I'm sure of it." Nation sighed and put out her cigarette, which was now pretty much burned down to the filter.

"If you say so." She threw out the paper and went to the bathroom to shower.

"You don't like her very much, do you?" Cosmo asked in the doorway of the bathroom. Nation began unzipping her uniform. She looked over her shoulder and gave him one of those looks.

"No. I don't like her at all." Cosmo smiled at her and left the doorway. Nation slipped into the shower as Cosmo fished the paper out of the trash. He tore the photo of Magenta from the page and then tossed the article. The picture was put into a book Cosmo was currently reading, like a book mark, and the set on the bedside table. Cosmo didn't really know why he did it, he just felt the need to rescue Magenta's pretty face from the trash bin. If there was one rule he held sacred it was most certainly, _"never ignore your instincts"_. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Behind his eyes he began recalling every detail of the Magenta he'd met on the beach that evening. Lost, afraid, and…beautiful.

_A/N: Treating these chapters like episodes. Short, suspenseful, and leaving you wanting more! This is a new style of writing for me so forgive me if my attempts come off as overly wordy. I wish to give you guys only the best! R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	4. Fury

A few days later Magenta was sitting on the beach. Her affinity for the water was deemed helpful for her memory loss. Riff Raff had given her a nice dress to wear that was both appropriate for the weather and attractive on her. It was a long sleeved black dress with a round collar and ended at her knees. Her pale legs wore black lace tights to keep them warm. She didn't like wearing shoes though and so was given a pair of silver sandals in case she changed her mind. Riff Raff was then called away to a meeting with some government officials.

"Stay safe out there. I shouldn't be gone long." He was reluctant to leave her side and though he was a bit clingy she found his company comforting. She only smiled at him like she had in her childhood and assured him she'd be fine. So there she sat on the sand for the next hour, listening to the ocean waves and feeling the breeze on her skin. The smells kindled a memory, though only a small one. She was older than in the memory before. She felt strong arms around her shoulders. The smell of some kind of cologne wafted her nostrils as a cool cheek pressed against hers. It was a nice memory. If only she knew who the person was. She didn't see his face but somehow knew him immediately.

"Hello again." A voice greeted. Magenta looked up to see the bald man from a few days ago. The one who knew her brother.

"Hello, I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten you name." She stood up and held out her hand. He shook it with a strong hand.

"Cosmo." He replied. She nodded.

"That's right. You were here with your sister." Magenta nodded to herself. She was trying hard to remember so much of herself that remembering others was equally challenging at times.

"Yes, her name's Nation. I was just out for a stroll. Mind if I rest here with you?" He asked. She didn't see much wrong with that and sat down in the sand she patted the spot next to her which he took immediately. Cosmo took in her appearance, which was slightly improved compared to what he'd seen of her before. Her eyes searched the water for something she had lost.

"How is your brother, Riff Raff? He seemed a bit flustered last time we met." Cosmo asked casually. Her attention was averted to him to answer.

"He's a bit better. It's odd I can't think of why he was so rude to you and your sister. You are a friend of his, I assume." She looked downward and shyly brushed some of her frizzy hair behind an ear. Her fingers trembled a bit from nervousness. She was so vulnerable right now, so different from the woman in the article he'd read he couldn't help but be drawn in by the mystery that was Magenta.

"Actually, we are only casual acquaintances. We have the same boss." Magenta nodded.

"Who's that?" She asked. Cosmo's eyebrows shot up. She should know who the boss was. The same crown she served with unwavering loyalty.

"The King of course! You serve him as well." Magenta's eyes were fixed on him now. She was obviously confused.

"The King? Who is he? I can't recall him." Cosmo searched her face for anything that would resemble a scheme of some sort but only saw the innocent green eyes of a young woman who couldn't tell a garter from a bracelet.

"Don't you remember? The new King that was crowned only a week ago. King Sonny. Son of Frank N' Furter and grandson of The Old Queen." Magenta was still a blank slate. But the name of Frank had made her flinch for a moment. Only a moment but it was evident.

"I can't remember anything." She mumbled and pulled her knees to her chest. "I woke up that day you met me and couldn't remember anything but my name. I didn't even remember my own brother." She buried her face in her knees, her fiery mane hiding her head. Cosmo suddenly understood why she was so altered from her normal self. She had an extreme case of amnesia. This could work to his advantage. There was a sniffle from the woman that brought him out of his musings. He scooted closer to her and put a steady hand on her back. He rubbed it till her tears stopped running.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm acting like a child." Magenta propped her chin on her knees. Cosmo shook his head.

"No. To lose one's memories is a great loss indeed. You have every right to be upset." He did not remove his hand from her back. Magenta looked out at the sea again.

"Sometimes I get these flashes. Like memories are flooding back in all at once. I blacked out on the beach that day because all that was happening mirrored a memory of mine. I get them back sometimes but not a lot." Cosmo's hand moved up to her neck and hair. He felt her skin and the red strands. Both were soft. Magenta felt a wash of familiarity from this feeling. He knew it to be a good feeling. A strong feeling.

"What did you remember that day we met?" Cosmo said in a low voice. His body was only a breath apart from hers and his hand rested on her shoulder like it was meant to be there. Magenta felt the warmth in her limbs that she knew all too well but could not place. She closed her eyes.

"It was a memory from when Riff and I were children. We played on the beach and I'd splash him so he would chase me." Cosmo closed the distance between him and her, their sides touching. He moved her face with his other hand and she opened her eyes. They were a bit different now. Something like a spark in them that had been out too long and wanted to blaze once again.

"That's a nice memory." Cosmo whispered. Their faces moved closer. It was like magnets drawing closer and closer. There was a need on both sides to make the gap click shut.

"Magenta? Where are you?" Riff Raff called from the cliff path. Cosmo pulled away and stood.

"I'd better be off now. My sister worries." Magenta got up and dusted the sand from her dress.

"See you again then." She mumbled as Cosmo continued down the beach. Riff Raff was at her side soon enough.

"It's getting late. Head back, I'll be there in a moment." Riff instructed. Magenta nodded and hurried off. She stopped at the top of the cliff and looked out across the beach. She saw her brother catch up to Cosmo and engage him in conversation. Had he seen them? Was he yelling at Cosmo or just being friendly? She didn't know for sure but something made her think the former of the two. Her brother was a tightly wound individual as she had seen over the past few days. She retreated to the room she shared with him and went to rest on the soft pillows and fabrics in the corner.

"Enjoying a stroll?" Riff Raff called to Cosmo. Cosmo turned and waved good-naturedly.

"Good evening General. Lovely weather we're having." Both stopped and face one another. Both men were similar in build and height. Both were the types of men you'd not want to meet in a dark alley.

"I don't know what you're pulling but I will expose your scheme soon enough." Riff Raff poke the other in the chest. Cosmo smiled.

"Funny thing, rumors. So unreliable now a days. To think they were all saying your sister was dead. This cannot possibly be since she is alive and well in her tomb on the hill." Cosmo pointed toward the location on the cliff. Riff Raff grimaced.

"Stay away from her. Your fight is with me. Leave her out of it." Cosmo chuckled at this remark.

"Jealousy was what made you lose Magenta once. I wonder if it shall do the same, this time for your image with the king." Riff Raff glared at the bald man and then turned to leave. He stopped and looked back though.

"I would be more concerned about your image at the moment." Cosmo's eyebrows met at this remark.

"How so?"

"Your sister is a very beautiful woman. She must love you exceptionally much seeing as you have little else to tempt even the stupidest of people." Cosmo was highly offended by this. In his eyes Riff Raff was as equally unappealing as he was.

"Your point?" Cosmo seethed. Riff smirked.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." With that he parted Cosmo's company and headed back for the tomb. Cosmo was alone and stunned to silence. How dare he make such a judgment. He loved Nation more than anyone else on the planet. Her red hair was divine. Her skin as soft as feathers. Her eyes as green as those Earth stones, emeralds. He thought it through and suddenly realized why he had been so drawn to Magenta. The need to stop her crying. To be close to her. To kiss those perfect lips.

"Nation. You and she share so much, and yet you are so different." He shook his head and headed back up the beach toward civilization. Nation was waiting for him to report his progress in their car, which was hidden up the road from the cliff.

_A/N: Not much else to say here. Just another update as the plot thickens. Magenta being innocent is a real flip since I'm used to writing her as flirty and sensual as possible. Weird. R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	5. Dreaming of Love

Cosmo got in the car and turned to his sister, who was in the driver's seat. Her arms were crossed and her face was equally cross.

"What's with the face?" Cosmo asked.

"I thought you were goning to just gather information. Not try to get in the target's pants!" Nation threw the vehicle into gear and they sped off down the road. It was cleared of any and all traffic since the working class had no doubt already gone home or migrated to the busier parts of town. Nation was an okay driver in general but Cosmo found it a hazard when she drove angry.

"Slow down! You're going to kill us!" Nation hit the breaks and cruised onto the side of the road. She was still pissed off.

"It's not what you think, really." Cosmo tried to reason with her.

"Then give me your explanation for cuddling her and touching her and and-UGH!" She threw her hands up and let out an angry growl. Cosmo waited a moment for her to cool down.

"It's not like that at all Nation. Magenta is just so, strange. She's like a puzzle wrapped in an enigma. You two have a lot in common actually." Nation glared at him.

"So I'm some ditzy red head who faints and cries all the time? That's what you find attractive in me?" Cosmo put his hands on her shoulders but she batted them away. This wasn't going well.

"What I mean is that you both look very similar and you have similar qualities." Nation crossed her arms again as he touched her face and hair to show the things both women had in common.

"Fiery red hair, eyes so green it's not even possible, lips so perfect you can't help but want to…" He had her at the eyes remark and pulled her into a kiss. It was all good for a moment. Natural and filled with the usual passion. Nation bit his lower lip slightly and he pulled her close. Nation began to break away though. The image of her brother kissing Magenta still imprinted on her brain. She pushed him off her but her just reeled her back in. Was she really like that despicable idiot of a woman? Pretty to look at but utterly useless in any other respect? Nation was trying very hard to pull away from her brother's traveling hands but having little success. Much as she hated him right now, Cosmo made her feel like she could climb mountains and vanquish all who stood in her way. Her elbow hit the horn on the car. The sound made then jolt apart.

"Better?" Cosmo smiled coyly. Nation still seethed at the offending image engraved in her mind but she nodded anyways. The car was put back in gear and they drove off toward home to work on their next move. Nation was thinking over possible ways to keep Magenta's feminine wiles from effecting her brother's judgments.

* * *

><p>"What were you talking about to Cosmo?" Magenta asked, her attention not really on Riff Raff. Her brother was sitting on a small chair working on some papers as she laid on her back on the pillows in the corner. She stared at the high ceiling of the room, how high was it anyways?<p>

"I was just saying hello." Riff said. His papers rustled as he continued his work. Magenta rolled on her side to watch him.

"Do you and he not like each other?" She asked. Riff's back straightened. He stumbled to find words that would satisfy her curiosity and at the same time not really tell her anything.

"We have a sort of friendly rivalry. That's all." Magenta nodded though she didn't really understand. Riff Raff had a small mirror in hand with his papers and watched her lay back down and try to fall asleep. Her long slender legs and thin waist were just as he remembered. How he wished he could touch her the same way he had. TO hold her close. To kiss her. The kiss. He palmed the mirror and went back to work. Thinking of kisses only made him want to kill Cosmo more. Making a move on _his _sister. He ground his pencil into the paper till the lead point broke.

"Riff Raff?" Magenta suddenly piped up. He turned and composed himself.

"Yes?" Magenta's back was to him but she wasn't asleep.

"Did I ever have a boyfriend before my memory blanked out?" He was again caught off guard. What to do? Tell her the truth about their sacred love and thereby reveal the real reason her memories were gone? No, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her again.

"No. You and I were too busy working to care about that sort of thing." Riff picked up his paperwork and walked over to the makeshift bed. He kissed her on the forehead in a brotherly way.

"I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as he left. The candles went out in the room as the heavy door let in a strong draft. Magenta lay in almost total darkness. A small window on the side of the room where Riff Raff worked let in a soft purple light. So natural and beautiful it was like being wrapped in a blanket. Magenta drifted off to sleep and felt herself slip once again from the present into the past.

"I ask for nothing, master." Magenta's voice floated about the dreamscape with such resonance and power that she didn't realize at first that it was hers.

"And you shall receive it in abundance!" Another voice. One which struck fear and hatred in her heart. The voice echoed in her skull. She woke to find herself in the room again. Still alone as it was still dark outside. Her skin was sweaty and her dress clung to her in an uncomfortable manner. It was too warm for the dress now as her heart raced. She removed all but her underwear and laid back down on the bed. Her eyes drooped and she fell asleep again, though this time into a more dead sleep. No voices whittled away at her sanity. No feelings of hate and fear. Just a warm sensation around her shoulders and neck. Something akin to being held close by someone dear. A parent or perhaps some other relative. Then a new feeling. Enticing and yet painful. A pinching at her neck. Not in a hurtful way though. Just a playful pinch of teeth against her skin. Definitely not a relative. This was too intimate, too personal. She dreamed of this sensation through to the next morning.

_A/N: I cannot believe I wrote this! Not in a bad way though. I'm just feeling extremely proud of my writing for once! Anyhow, R&R as usual._

_~KungFuHime2009_


	6. Conflicting Emotions

Riff Raff entered and was startled to see Magenta in such a state of undressed on the bed. She slept like the dead, an unfortunate metaphor that sprang to mind faster than he could push it away. He cracked the window to cool the room and made to lift the sheet up over her exposed body. He stopped and was close to stroking her leg.

"You make life so difficult, you know that?" He whispered. He covered her up and left for the beach. The cold ocean would do him some good to clear his mind. All he really wanted was to hold her, bite her neck, kiss her in that way he used to that made her gasp and laugh. The icy water on his now bare feet was good for him. His mind cleared of all those thoughts which teased and frustrated him so much. His mind wandered to the task at hand, winning the king's favor.

"How badly does Cosmo want the job?" Riff wondered aloud. Cosmo was certainly a brave sort, cunning and strong willed. His record as a soldier was spotless. His personal life however painted a new picture. Cosmo and Riff Raff had served in the same battalion at one time, long before the prince and the trip to Earth. Cosmo was a cadet with a bad attitude. Riff had been a captain at the time. How different had it been back then? Not very, upon further examination. Riff Raff was a respectable soldier while Cosmo followed the rules almost too well. His temper being his only flaw. Riff Raff got up and paced the shoreline. In the corner of his eye he saw something. A flash of red that was there one moment and gone the next.

"Magenta?" Riff called up the beach. Only the crash of the waves.

"I really need more sleep." Riff mumbled to himself. He walked, slower than usual, back up to the tomb. As he climbed up the path he was met with an unexpected sight. A red head woman in a yellow dress. Not Magenta.

"Hello Riff Raff." Nation said with neither a smug smile nor a comforting one. It was just a smile but it made him uneasy non the less.

"Leave, now." He pointed in the direction towards down. She made a pouty face at his cold reception.

"You're so tense all the time. I just wanted to talk." Riff Raff stood his ground and glared at the woman as best he could. She stopped smiling but she remained where she was, unmoved by his glare.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Riff sighed after a long period of silence which went nowhere. Nation smirked again and sat on a large rock by the tomb doors.

"My brother wants that job with the king pretty bad. I'm just wondering, with all the work that it would put on your plate, why would you be fighting so hard to keep it from him?" Riff Raff let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"I took an oath to serve and protect the crown-"

"And yet you murdered the heir to the throne with the help of you sister while on Earth." Nation piped up. Riff's cheek started to twitch. It was a common rumor that he'd suppressed upon his return to Transsexual all those years ago but some still whispered of it in the dark alleys and behind closed doors.

"_Supposedly_ I murdered the prince. Emphasis on supposedly." Riff Raff grumbled.

"Oh please. Stop with the act. Sonny is on the throne now. Even if he knew you did such a thing he wouldn't really care. You got away with murder already!" Nation's voice seemed to carry more than Riff felt comfortable. He pressed a finger to his lips to give her the universal sign to shut her trap. She smirked again, her standard smirk it would seem. It was neither conceited nor tender. Just like Nation.

"It doesn't matter if I did or didn't do the things you say. The point is that I gave my word. I cannot allow someone unsuited to take my place." Nation did something unexpected upon Riff Raff voicing such a slight against her brother. She laughed. She laughed out loud.

"I agree with you there." She giggled. Riff's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Come again?" He fumbled. She cleared her throat.

"I know my brother has a bit of a temper problem. I've grown up with it after all. But according to the rumors, you suffer from quite a temper as well. Not just the rumor involving the prince." Riff was scared now. Was she going to bring up that painful topic? He dared not go down that memory lane again.

"You need to go, now." He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her down the lane. She didn't budge.

"It's true then. You killed her." Riff felt a vein in his forehead bulge a bit.

"No! Leave now!" He tossed her forward an watched her stumble a bit before landing on her hands and knees. Riff felt a little bad for overreacting. Nation nursed a skinned knee, which trickled a tiny sliver of blood.

"I'm, I'm sorry." He held out a hand, which she took. He settled on the large rock next to her and examined the scrape. Nothing major, just annoying. She pulled out a handkerchief from the bust of her dress, a good place to put things she remarked, and tied it around her knee.

"I didn't mean any real disrespect against you. You're just so hard to read." She said with a more friendly smile. Riff relaxed a bit.

"Years of practice." He chuckled.

"I just wanted to know, purely out of curiosity, if you really killed her." Riff looked her over more closely. Not so cold and calculating as their previous meetings. In this light and under these conditions, Nation was so much like Magenta had once been. Her eyes were almost Magenta's equal, only missing that little bit of mischief in the corner. He relented.

"I did it out of jealousy. Magenta was everything I ever wanted and needed. The thought of her going to another, allowing him to touch her the way I had. To love her…it drove me mad. I regretted it for a very long time…I still do." He looked down at his hands. The weapons he had used. He could not make them seem clean again. They still chocked the life from her body that fateful night. Nation saw his strong mask shatter in that instant. Was Riff Raff really capable of such deep seated feeling. Such passionate desire for one and only one? She felt bad now for going so far to get the information form him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you now." She stood and felt her knee sting again, but she didn't want to bother him with her problems. He had a world of his own to deal with. She walked halfway to her car and then limped the rest of the way. She drove back to town and got some bandage and ointment for the scrape. The pain numbed but her conscience felt heavy now.

"He really loved her." Nation mumbled to herself in the car. She'd parked by a café to wait for her brother. She'd set out that morning to get information for Cosmo but now she didn't feel like sharing something so personal with him. The more she thought of how much regret and pain Riff had endured the more she felt the same pain and regret weighing down on her shoulders.

"There you are." Cosmo said as he got into the passenger seat. He noticed her bandaged knee.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She mumbled. Cosmo nodded.

"Get anything from the general?" Cosmo asked with great anticipation. She paused for a moment. The truth hung in her throat but would not reach her lips.

"No. Nothing at all." She answered.

_I tried to write Nation being nice here and I feel like I kinda failed. I wanted Riff and Nation to somehow kinda for a friendship of sorts, if not a friendship then a mutual respect. Again, I failed a bit here. This came out more like filler, which I hate!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	7. Can I Trust You?

Riff Raff left to get lunch and Magenta decided it time to properly explore the room. It was a large circular space with a high ceiling made of stone. The whole room seemed to be carved into the cliff come to think of it. The heavy door could be locked from the outside and there were a couple stained glass windows which could be cracked for air. Magenta looked around at the few furnishings.

"I remember you." Magenta smiled to a dress stuffed under the bed. It was shear and would drape over her like a night gown. She remembered feeling the warmth she'd become familiar with wrapping around her. The scent on the material was that of herself and the mysterious other. She tried hard to remember who it was but failed as usual. She put the dress aside. In a drawer of the side table was a set of earrings she knew to be hers as well. Silver with black and green gems given to her by her brother on her 15th birthday. She put them on and smiled.

"At least we're getting somewhere now." She found other things that she deemed hers or she immediately remembered her brother wearing on more than one occasion. After a few minutes she had run out of things to look at. She then caught sight of something new. Or, something she'd not noticed before. A curtain was hung toward the back of the room. It was dark and heavy, blending into the walls perfectly. She ran a hand across it and found a pull cord. The curtain parted down the middle. Behind it was a large object. It had a long shear drape across it. He pulled it back and stifled a gasp. A coffin, dark wood lined with red satin. She backed away from it until she reached a wall and felt her knees fail her. A new sensation clouded her mind. Fear, adrenaline, pain around her neck. Her breathing failed her next. Her gasps for air more desperate and labored. She couldn't scream for help, not enough air in her lungs to begin with. She blacked out in that instant. The memories came to her like scenes in a movie. Herself getting dolled up in a mirror one moment. Then the strong hands on her neck. The attacker threw her down on the bed and strangled the life out of her. Squeaks of her voice trying to scream. The blur of the attacker's face. The feeling of disbelief in her stomach.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Were her thoughts.

"Genta! Wake up." Warmth around her shoulders. A slight tapping at her face. Her vision cleared.

"Riff?" She saw him and felt ready to cry. His face was the only one she wanted to see right now. The dark blur haunted her mind. She hugged his chest hard and didn't dare let go.

"What's wrong? I found you on the floor." It was a half truth. He'd found her on the floor by her coffin. He moved her and hid the coffin behind the curtain again before attempting to wake her. The coffin was too hard to explain right now.

"I saw him kill me!" She sobbed into his shirt. In that moment his blood ran cold.

"Kill you?" He mumbled like a robot.

"Yes! He killed me, strangled me! I felt his hands on my neck!" Riff's back went stiff as her arms wrapped around his neck. He patted her back distractedly as her tears wetted his collar. How long would it be now? He knew she would remember eventually but now was too soon.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered to her. His eyes were as big as saucers. She shook her head.

"The face was all foggy. I couldn't tell. He killed me though. I was killed." Riff Raff rubbed his hand in circles on her back. She was trembling now as tears still fell in streams. He neck still has the faint yellow marks of old bruising that never seemed to heal.

"Why don't you go outside for a bit. You've been cooped up to long today." He offered. She nodded and wiped her face dry. It was red around her eyes though. She grabbed her sandals and hurried for the door. She paused though and turned.

"Why is there a coffin in here?" She asked. Riff sat down.

"Coffin? What coffin?" Magenta looked like she was going to say something but then slipped out the door. Riff rested his forehead in his hands. A headache was formulating fast. He needed to get rid of the coffin and fast. With Magenta keeping to the beach it would be impossible for him to carry the casket to his car. It was too cumbersome and conspicuous. He uncovered a phone built into the wall, used only for emergencies, and dialed the operator.

"Transylvanian Telecom Services, this is Trixie." The operator answered.

"Patch me through to Nation McKinley." Riff blurted out. Why had her name come to mind? Why was he calling her for help? Because she was the only one who really knew for certain about Magenta's death. He trusted her enough to help him.

"This is Nation." She answered on the other line.

"Nation, it's Riff Raff, I have a favor to ask." She let out an audible gasp at his name.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to help me move Magenta's coffin." Nation let out another noise, something between chocking on her own spit and _WHA?_

"Say again? A coffin?" Riff relayed the shortened version of his dilemma and listened to her hmm and ha about it.

"Alright, I've got a place you can store it. I'll bring the car."

"_You will?_" Riff was shocked. After listening to himself relay the information he felt ridiculous and stupid asking Nation for help. Especially since the matter was so silly.

"Of course. I'll be round in a minute." She hung up and Riff hung up the phone. He hurried to the door and check outside to make sure Magenta was nowhere to be seen. He spotted her red hair far down the beach. Too far to hear him call her name, much less a car pulling up. He left the door wide open and pulled back the curtain in the back. The coffin was well constructed to prevent Magenta's body from decomposing or being invaded by common pests and molds. The satin lining still held the imprint of her bodyline where it had lain for so long. A stray bead from her dress, the shear one he had liked so much on her, was lying on the pillow. He pocketed the bead as Nation's car pulled up. She got out and entered the tomb, taking in the vastness of it seeing as she had never been inside before.

"Back here. Take an end." He called to her. She too what would be the foot of the coffin while Riff to hold of the head. They lifted the box, a little weighty but not too bad, and carried to out. Nation's car had a hatchback trunk and the backseat folded down. The coffin slid right in and the hatch was closed. Riff saw Magenta in the same place she had been when he'd looked earlier.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." She nodded and smiled, the friendly one.

"I have a storage locker a couple miles away. I'll keep it there for now." Riff took her hand and shook it heartily. He felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. Nation had gotten him out of a very complicated bind.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done had you not agreed." Nation nodded.

"It was the least I could do. You told me some really personal stuff. I kinda owed you." She got into the car and, for reasons beyond her, waved to him as she backed out. Stranger still, he waved back and smirked a little. She felt no animosity toward Riff Raff anymore. A bond was in place now. He was her friend now. Her only lingering worry remained with her brother. She couldn't tell him about this friendship that had developed of it's own accord. It was not the right time. She resolved to stay silent on the matter. Her brother need not know yet.

"Speaking of my brother," she mumbled to herself as she drove into the storage lot. "where the hell is he?"

_A/N: Where's Cosmo? That's left for you to decide. I won't go there. I'm not entirely happy with this one but hey, what can you do? Time skip coming up, nothing major! Just about a week difference here. I worked Trixie in again! YAY TRIXIE!_


	8. Time's Up

"Crazy how things seem to turn out." Nation said as she took a sip of her coffee. Riff Raff sat with her at a small cafe. They had met for a small lunch that day, simply put, to hang out. Ever since the coffin incident a week ago Riff Raff had felt a sort of respect for Nation. She wasn't as frigid or scheming as she had first seemed to be. Now she was open and friendly.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Riff Raff checked the time on his watch. He'd have to pick up his sister at the library in a hour. She'd decided that reading some books would help her get more of her memory back, specifically the one involving her death. Though Riff did not like the idea of her remembering that particular night he couldn't really say no to her. She had been cooped up in the tomb far too long and needed to experience the beautiful world of Transsexual. The planet she had loved so much in the past.

"Cosmo is still determined to get that job." Nation sighed as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"I really have no objection to him taking it." Riff said. Nation looked at him funny. After all the arguing between the two men this remark caught her completely by surprise.

"I thought you would rather die a terrible death than see my brother become adviser!" Nation sat up straighter.

"In truth I could care less about he job. It's more about repaying my "debts" to the crown. I own the king a lot for letting me live. It's only right I serve my time." Riff confessed. Nation nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew the debts to which he referred were great indeed.

At that moment, Cosmo drove down the street by the cafe. He caught sight of his sister's flaming red hair.

"Odd. Nation said she was going to do a little shopping." He saw who she was sitting with and was shocked. She was sitting with Riff Raff! He glared out the window at the two, though they could not see him from where they were sitting. Nation was sitting with him at the small table in such a casual manner.

"What the fuck!" Cosmo blurted out. He saw his sister smile and put a tender hand on Riff Raff's scrawny shoulder. This was almost sickening.

"She's sneaking around with him! That bitch!" Cosmo couldn't take it anymore and drove up the street as fast as he dared. He wanted to get away from there. A girl was crossing the street a few minutes later and he slammed on the brakes hard.

"Holy shit! You almost hit me!" She yelled from her spot on the pavement. The books had gone flying in the near accident. Cosmo got out of the car to assist her.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't thinking and-Magenta!" Sure enough, Magenta was collecting her scattered books off the street. She looked up at him and half smiled.

"Cosmo! I'm sorry I ran out in front of you like that. I should pay more attention." He waved a hand at her.

"No, I was speeding. It was all my fault." There was an awkward paused. He looked down at her book load. It included a few books about amnesia and a book about murder victims.

"Doing some reading there?" He asked. She nodded.

"I remembered something important a few days ago." She kicked a random pebble on the road.

"Need a lift? It seems I'm heading your way." She shook her head.

"My brother's picking me up soon." Cosmo nodded and squashed a pang of anger at the mention of Riff Raff.

"What's this thing you remembered, if you don't mind my asking?" Cosmo leaned against his car. Magenta weighed her thoughts before moving closer to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. He nodded as she leaned close to his ear.

"I was murdered." She said. It was something so incredulous that only her dead serious look could back it up. Cosmo had heard the rumor before but played confused for her sake.

"Murdered? I don't quite follow." Magenta shook her head.

"I was murdered by a man. I can't remember much but he strangled me. I was brought back to life by my brother's machine. He won't talk to me about my death so I'm trying to bring all the memories back by reading about amnesia victims and famous murders." She moved her arm to show him her books. Cosmo nodded. An idea hit him.

"You want to remember your murder? Why?" Magenta looked at her feet.

"I need to know who killed me. Something isn't right about me. I'm missing parts of me with all the memories I cannot recall. Whoever killed me took away my identity. He needs to pay." Cosmo nodded. It was just as he thought. The pieces fell into place now.

"You may not need to do all that heavy reading." He took the books from her arm and threw them into his car. Magenta was a bit startled.

"What are you doing?" Cosmo pulled her close to him and looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot.

"I can help you fill in those holes in your memory. I can even tell you who killed you." Magenta's eyes went double wide.

"Who? Who killed me?" She whispered. Cosmo motioned for her to get in the car.

"We can't talk here. Somewhere private is better." Magenta looked down the empty street, her brother was supposed to pick her up in half an hour. She looked to the open car door and weighed her options.

"As long as you can get me back here in twenty minutes." She said as she slid into the passenger seat. Cosmo nodded and shut her in. As he circled round to the drivers seat he felt a flare of energy in his chest.

"You think you can take Nation from me? I'll make you wish you'd killed yourself when you killed Magenta you bastard." He muttered as he got in.

"What was that?" Magenta asked as he started the motor.

"Nothing dear. I know a safe place not far form here." He sped off toward the one place he knew Riff Raff would come looking for her when she failed to meet him in half an hour. It wouldn't be long now before the chips were finally set down. The truth would be ousted from it's careful hiding place and Magenta would know her brother for what he really was, a cold lying killer.

_A/N: So sorry I missed Monday's update! It's gotten real busy with school and my club electing me vice president. I have a ton of stuff to do lately which is a new experience, I'm not complaining though. I've been toying with a story on the side as a break from the seriousness of this soap opera! Speaking of the story, stop rambling Hime-chan! We are nearing the "season finale"! Oh my God! It's almost over! I'm putting up a poll on my profile page. If you want a "second season" then vote on it! R&R so I know what you'd like to see in the possible next "season"._

_~KungFuHime2009_


	9. Revelations

"I need to go pick up my sister from the library." Riff Raff said as he paid the check and left a tip. Nation smiled.

"I'm sorry I was so hostile towards her when we all first met." Nation said as she pulled out a lip balm and applied it to her lips.

"Would you like to meet her under better circumstances?" Nation thought about it for a moment. She was still a bit apprehensive of Magenta since her brother started showing such an interest in her. She shook the slightly jealous feeling away and smiled.

"I'd like that. Who knows, we could turn out to have a lot in common." She smiled at the words her brother had used in the car a few weeks back. She had a lot in common with Magenta, hence the interest her brother had for her. Nothing to worry about. Riff Raff and Nation got into his car and cruised the few blocks to the designated meeting place. There was an empty sidewalk and bench.

"Strange." Riff muttered. Nation looked out the passenger seat window. Nobody was waling the sidewalk or even outside the library. It was completely still. Riff had a small panicked look on his face as he got out to look around. Nation followed suit and got out of the idling vehicle as well.

"Magenta!" Riff called. Nothing. Nation saw a shiny object on the ground. She picked it up.

"Was she wearing earrings?" Nation asked. Riff looked at the twinkling gem in her hand.

"I got her those a long time ago. She was wearing them this morning." Riff looked very worried now. Nation handed him the earring and found something else on the ground. This item was something she didn't want Riff to see. She picked it up when he wasn't looking and slipped it in her pocket.

"Maybe she went back to the tomb. We shouldn't jump to conclusions yet." Nation tried to say as calmly as possible for Riff's sake. Riff nodded.

"Let's go check." He got in the driver's seat. Nation got in and they sped off toward the beach cliff. Nation traced the edge of a black lighting in bolt pin, he brother's. He wore it at all times to display his rank in the King's guard. Nation felt a pit forming in her stomach. He was with her again. He'd taken her someplace while Nation was out. Had he been sneaking around with Magenta for a while now? Nation felt panicked. _Don't jump to conclusions_. Her words of comfort for Riff were having little effect on herself. The pin in her pocket warmed up as her blood raced in her veins.

"I think we're safe to talk now." Cosmo said as Magenta stood patiently with him on the beach. The tide was coming in so the water was a bit noisier than usual. Magenta's eyes were fixed on Cosmo.

"Who killed me?" She asked firmly. Cosmo looked down for a second and then began.

"I need to tell you what led to your murder before I can tell you who did it. I need to tell you the things you can't remember." Cosmo began with a sigh. Magenta urged him to continue, her memories now within her grasp.

"A few years ago you were a different person. You were the head of the royal guard and had quite the reputation." Magenta felt the words rush through her mind. They related to images of herself inspecting rows of guards, dressed in gold and black. She walked among them with her head held high. Surly this must be true.

"There were many rumors flying about that you were in a relationship with the Old Queen's cousin, Lord de Lordy. He was the next heir to the throne after Frank n' Furter, her son." Magenta shuddered at the mention of Frank. An image of an arrogant yet unbearably attractive man in a corset invaded her mind. At the same time she could clearly recall who de Lordy was. She felt a strange mix of emotion at the mention of him.

"I think I remember de Lordy. He was around me often and said I was beautiful, among other things." She mumbled. Cosmo nodded and then continued.

"You and he were in a relationship of sorts. But there was someone who didn't like that." Cosmo moved close to her as the wind began to pick up.

"Who?" magenta felt this was getting close to the reveal of her killer.

"Did you know your brother was madly in love with you?" Magenta was shocked.

"What!" Cosmo nodded.

"It's true. Don't you see the way he looks at you? He still is." Magenta remembered when he chased her out to the beach when she'd woken up in the bandages. When he'd pinned her down he'd touched her in an almost intimate way. She felt a little sick. She remembered suddenly a time when she was a teenager and he'd pressed her suddenly against a wall. His mouth against her neck, biting hard as her arms tried to push him off. She kneeled down in the sand to keep from falling. Her memories were rushing back in that nauseating fashion.

"He didn't ever like the Prince. He openly expressed his hate for him. There were rumors that he was the reason Frank never returned from Earth. He also held a great hate for de Lordy." Cosmo stopped and knelt down. He whispered into Magenta's ear.

"He was the one who executed de Lordy for treason a little while back." Magenta put a hand to her mouth in fear. Her mind fogged over into the dream realm. She saw herself in the mirror brushing her hair. Her brother appeared in the reflection behind her as she finished fluffing herself. His hands moved like lightning as his slender fingers wrapped around her neck. She was pulled down onto the ground hard and fast. Kicking and screaming as she saw in perfect clarity her brother's face in a nasty scowl.

"You bitch! Why did it have to be him!" Her eyes fluttered as her throat closed up. Her brain faded out as her life was smashed to nothingness under the rage of her brother. Magenta remembered it happen in perfect detail. She felt ready to hurl as Cosmo rubbed her back. She was crying without realizing it. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her knees planted themselves in the sand.

"What are you doing with my sister!" Riff Raff yelled as he and Nation approached the two. Magenta's spine stiffed from the sound of his voice and she turned sharply to him.

"Murderer!" Magenta yelled at him and stood. Riff's face went white Cosmo stood.

"Nation, what are you doing here?" Cosmo stuttered. This was bad, he'd not expected her to see him with Magenta. He hadn't thought this great revelation through enough.

"I knew it! I knew it but I had to see it to believe it!" Nation threw his pin at him, it smacked him in the shoulder and landed in the sand. She turned on her heel and ran back. Cosmo was unable to run after her when Riff Raff grabbed his upper arms with his vice grip hands.

"What have you done!" Riff yelled at the bald man.

"What I have done is nothing compared to what you've done!" Cosmo seethed. Magenta hid behind Cosmo with her hands on his shoulder. Her eyes stared at Riff with great anger. He couldn't bare to see such anger directed at him from her.

"Magenta please, listen to-"

"I won't listen to you!" She yelled at him. Riff released Cosmo.

"But you'll listen to him! Him over your own brother!" Cosmo and Magenta froze as Riff threw up his arms to the sky.

"You killed me because I didn't love you! Then you killed my lover! Admit it!" Magenta yelled at him, for the first time in ages sounding halfway like the old Magenta. Riff heard her accusation and stared at Cosmo.

"That's what you told her! You really are an idiot!" He turned to Magenta and calmed himself a bit.

"I killed you, but I killed you because I loved you." Magenta wasn't impressed. She crossed her arms.

"I loved you since the moment I knew what love was. I always loved you and in time you grew to love me as well." Magenta's expression softened to the face of someone learning the answer to a puzzle.

"When you were a teen you cried because you were convinced no one would kiss you so I kissed you then and there. You remember, don't you?" Despite Magenta's fighting it the memory came to her again. The rough kiss against the wall. She had resisted at first because Riff was stealing her first kiss, but then she gave up seeing as he wasn't that bad at it. His mouth moved down her throat as she sighed with pleasure. Riff saw the recognition in her eyes and continued.

"You and I were assigned to work for Frank n' Furter on Earth. The spoiled brat was unbearable and so to fulfill our noble mission I killed the Prince and brought you home." Magenta remember that as well.

"But, de Lordy-" Cosmo cut in.

"Lord de Lordy was an oversexed pig who wanted the throne. The throne and my sister. I wouldn't allow it to happen and according to Magenta, she hated him as much as I did. Still, jealousy is something no one is immune to. Plus, de Lordy loved to brag about his "secret meetings with my sister. You Hear something enough you start to go insane and believe it." Cosmo nodded. The full story suddenly clear. Riff hadn't killed her because de Lordy and Magenta were in love. He killed her because de Lordy had made Riff believe she and de Lordy were lovers. Magenta was stunned to the point of becoming a statue.

"But if you love her so much then why are you sneaking around with Nation!" Cosmo exclaimed. Riff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am not sneaking around with your sister. She is only a friend. My heart has always belonged to Magenta." Riff turned to her and saw her look back at him. Her eyes went hollow as the missing pieces fell into place. It overwhelmed her and she began to fall forward. Riff caught her and held her tight as she shook violently.

"So, you never intended to take her from me?" Cosmo mumbled quietly.

"Never, no go find her!" Riff yelled as Magenta settled down, her eye lids sliding shut. Cosmo took off down the sand. He needed to undo his terrible mistakes, and fast. He'd hurt her and if nothing was done soon he would live to regret it for the rest of his days.

_A/N: Almost done with "Season 1" R&R those requests and idea for "Season 2"! Boy this was refreshing to write! So enjoying this ending! So much love!_

_~KungFuHim2009_


	10. Season 1 Finale

**Posted early cuz I was guilty for missing Monday! Enjoy!**

Magenta could hear the surf as it met the sand. The tide had come in full now and played with her toes in the wet sand. She could hear a strong heart beating against her. She knew this heartbeat like her own.

"Riff?" She mumbled as her eyes finally opened up. Riff Raff saw the most beautiful face he'd ever known. Magenta's eyes held that unseen glint of mischief. Her mouth had that hidden smirk in the corner that she saved only for him. She was not the innocent doe eyed girl she was a moment ago. She stared deep into Riff's soul and he let her see him for all he was. Her lover, her brother, her killer.

"Forgive me." He whispered. Her lips met his before he could comprehend the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and stayed like there were stone. He pulled her close. Her forgiveness was sweet and warm, her kiss was all he needed to know that he could finally be at peace with his actions. The water soaked their legs as the tide washed away all the sins of the past which had lead to so much hurting on both sides. The air was crisp and their love for one another was restored.

Nation felt the wind against her face as she stood at the edge of the cliff. The sea crashed against the rocks below and the edge was quite steep. Her heart ached as she let tears run down her face. What had she done wrong? Why had he left her? She felt a great void in her chest that panged as she wept.

"Nation!" Cosmo ran up to her out of breath. She turned with her back tot eh cliff, only a few steps away from the edge.

"Why Cosmo! Why!" She yelled at him. Her voice was half drowned out by the wind up on the cliff. It tossed her red curls in every direction.

"Nation, come away from there! You'll fall!" Nation scoffed at him.

"I know that! You put me here dammit!" Nation made to jump but was pulled violently back by Cosmo. He held her arms in a vice grip and shook her.

"Don't you dare kill yourself! I love you!" He yelled. Nation felt more hot tears stream her face.

"Then why did you faun over Magenta so! I know you were in love with her the moment you saw her! I was yesterdays news after that! You just used the advisory position as an excuse to steal her away from Riff! You shut me out for her!" Cosmo loosened his grip, guilt covered his face.

"It's true, I did shut you out. It's true, I did feel an attraction to her." Cosmo sighed in a low voice. Nation felt her heart break at his confession. It was really over.

"But I now know my attraction was her resemblance to you and the strange case of her amnesia. I wanted to use her as a means to beat out Riff Raff and ended up hurting you and everyone else." Cosmo looked down as Nation's blood ran colder by the second.

"I'm scum sister. I'm worse that any man who has wrong his lover. Just a blind alley cruiser." He backed up a bit to the edge of the cliff and looked at Nation.

"I've done unforgivable things to you. But I still love you Nation, not that it probably matters anymore. If I'm really as unforgivable as I think I am then do it."

"Do what?" Nation let out a small sob.

"Kill me. End the pain I cause you by existing. If you can't forgive me then I have no reason to live anymore." He held his arms out and closed his eyes. Nation stared at him as the wind tossed her hair. She felt so many emotions rushing through her. He loved Magenta for the reasons he loved her? Yet he is willing to die is it will release her from her pain. Nation began weighing her reasons. Cosmo remained on the cliff edge as she felt more tears stream her face. She reached out and Cosmo felt her hands pushing him off the cliff. He prepared to meet he rocks below but never even felt his feet leave the ground. He was pulled away from the cliff and onto the ground. Nation embraced him and cried into his shirt.

"I can't." She wailed.

"I just can't." Cosmo held her and kissed the top of her head tenderly. She sobbed until she was ready to be sick. When her tears stopped flowing she just laid there slumped against his chest. Neither said a word. She was still angry with him but she couldn't find the energy or drive to hit him. She wasn't ready to kiss him or show him affection either and Cosmo knew this full well. He was just contented that she still loved him in there somewhere. He'd earn her love back if it took the rest of his life.

**A few days later…**

"Report." Sonny commanded. Nation, Cosmo, Riff Raff, and Magenta stood, dressed in official Transylvanian uniform, on the King's private beach.

"We have come to a decision silk stocking." Nation replied.

"Excellent. It took you all long enough." Sonny said. Mary Lou and Janet both quietly clapped for dramatic effect.

"We agree that Cosmo is the best choice for the position your Highness." Riff Raff announced. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well then, congratulations Cosmo." Sonny said.

"Thank you your Highness." Cosmo bowed his head slightly.

I have a request you most high and mighty Furter." Riff Raff piped up.

"Go on then?" Sonny waved a slightly disinterested hand.

"I would like to retire my services to the crown." He said. Sonny was shocked. Mary Lou about chocked on a grape she was eating. Janet was confused, but then she usually was since she wasn't able to comprehend even the most simple things on a normal day.

"If that is what you wish then go ahead." Sonny stuttered as Riff smiled.

"Thank you sir." They were all then dismissed from the meeting. Magenta smiled and gave her brother a nice long kiss once they were back inside from the beach.

"I'm so proud of you brother." Magenta whispered.

"I'll see you later. I have some things to take care of at the base." Nation said with a smile and left their company.

"Forgive her. She's not avoiding you two. She's avoiding me." Cosmo mumbled with a low face. For a man who had just received a promotion he looked ready to cry. Magenta patted him on the back.

"She'll come around." Cosmo smiled a tiny bit in the corners of his mouth and walked away. Riff Raff and Cosmo had chatted after the fiasco on the beach and come to terms with the animosity they had shared toward each other. Magenta was happy to still call he man a friend. Riff Raff still didn't like him all that much but the talk had lessened his overall dislike of the man. Nation was still not emotionally ready to let everything go back to normal. She was distant at best with both Cosmo and Riff Raff. Only the future would tell how she would come to terms with her feelings.

* * *

><p>"Your highness! A visitor to see you!" A servant said in great agitation. Sonny waved a disinterested hand to allow the stranger in as Mary Lou fed him an apple slice. A cloaked figure seemed to glide across the sand. The figure's cloak was hooded, all black, and absorbed all the light the moon had to offer. Sonny sat up a little straighter as the figure stopped before him. This person did not bow like everyone else did and did not say the usual greeting.<p>

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and be rude?" The figure was silent as Sonny waited for the greeting or at the very least a curtsy.

"If you don't show me love and respect I'll have you taken away from my presence." Still nothing. Sonny looked to Mary Lou, she had stopped fanning him and looked ready to curl up and hide inside herself. A hand touched Sonny's arm, his mother. Janet stood up on shaky legs, her high heels wobbled a bit in the sand. She looked at he figure carefully.

"I know you…" She mumbled like she had when she had first met Sonny on Earth. Sonny brushed his hand against her netted legs, some sand had stuck the checkerboard exposure of pale skin.

"Of course you know me Janet." A strong male voice said. His voice was able to cut through the background noise of waves hitting sand and the cool evening wind. Janet's face lit up and she embraced the figure. She even went so far as to kiss whomever it was under the hood with a great ferocity.

"Mother? Who is this person? I demand to know!" Sonny was getting impatient. The figure removed Janet from his lips and cupped Janet's jaw in one hand. He chuckled.

"I am a ghost. A survivor." He removed his hood and allowed Sonny to see his face.

"I'm here with a purpose, your highness. Allow me to introduce myself."

_A/N: (Hint: It's not Frank under that cloak! ;D If you wanna know who it is you're out of luck! No spoilers!) See you guys in December for the premier of Season 2! Don't forget to R&R those speculations and ideas!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	11. The Stranger

Cosmo watched his sister as she read a book across from him in their bedroom. He saw her eyebrows crease slightly in response to whatever strange turn of fate had befallen the novel's hero. He loved the tiny quirks Nation had. The tiniest twitch of the corner of her mouth was like poetry in motion. She would convey so much in a single expression and yet remain completely silent. Maybe that was what had caused him to fall so madly in love with her when the were just teenagers. Yes, that had to be the reason. She was stunningly beautiful in every sense of the word. Nation looked up from atop her book and caught him staring. He looked away, suddenly ashamed. A year or two ago he would have kept on staring, completely unashamed of his doing so. After the incidents revolving around Magenta and Riff Raff, however, Cosmo had kept his distance from Nation. She was still angry with him for his innocent and irrelevant crush on the General's sister. Nation's cold shoulder was becoming something more than a punishment for his stupidity. It was becoming almost like a death warrant on his heart.

"Is it a good book?" Cosmo asked. He didn't actually care, he just wanted to talk to her. Nation turned the page and took a breath.

"It's alright, for Earth literature." Cosmo looked up and suddenly noticed the title in gold lettering on the spine, The Odyssey. He's heard of it on occasion but never read it.

"Greek, right? What's it about?" Nation looked directly at him, something uncommon for the current situation between them. Cosmo felt a glimmer of hope in his chest that this was step toward recovery for them.

"It's about a hero trying to return home from the war across the sea. On the way he gets many members of his crew killed and sleeps with a bunch of women, even though he's married." She emphasized the last part unintentionally but Cosmo felt a sting in his heart. Nation blushed a little and then returned to reading. Cosmo was feeling very uncomfortable now. His communicator pin buzzed, saving him any more discomfort.

"Yes?" Cosmo answered. Nation peered over the top of her pages to watch him go from casual to business. She always loved how efficiently he worked. A small flame of admiration toward him was rekindled. She wanted badly to mend things with him, to go back to how it was, but she felt the abyssal rift in her heart, put there by Magenta's arrival into their lives. She felt it sting as it attempted to heal time and again. Cosmo got up and began changing into his uniform.

'The King needs me. I don't know how long I'll be." Cosmo said, while sliding on his gloves. Nation nodded. The clock read that it was almost time for her shift to begin with the guards.

"I'll be going as well." Nation said. She attempted to be a smidge friendlier but Cosmo was still hurting from earlier. She patted him on the shoulder and watched him leave without turning back. Guilt riddled, her toned frame as she got ready for her shift.

Cosmo entered the throne room and bowed to his King. Beside Sonny sat the Queen Mother, Janet, and royal groupie, Mary Lou. Another stood beside the King of Transsexual, a stranger to Cosmo.

"Rise Cosmo. Come and meet a ghost from the past." The king gestured to the stranger. Cosmo rose and stood before the throne. The stranger wore a black cloak but in the improved light, he was me with the face of a young man. An Earthling. The Earthling in question held out a hand. His skin was tan and showed signs of muscle.

"I'm Rocky." Cosmo shook the stranger's hand. _Rocky? Where had he head that name before?_

"You're probably wondering who Rocky is." Sonny piped up. It's like the king could read minds. "Rocky is the famed creation of my father, Prince Frank n' Furter." Sonny smiled. Cosmo was shocked.

"But sir, Rocky perished when the Prince was murdered on Earth!" Cosmo blurted out. Sonny made to speak but Rocky beat the young king to it.

"I was not dead as the servants of my creator thought. On the contrary, the fall from the RKO sign knocked around my brain a bit. I was unconscious when my body and Frank's was buried outside the castle before the servants departed from the planet. When I came too I dug myself out and joined society as any other man."

"Then how did you come be here?" Cosmo was very much interested in this "Rocky" character.

"When I fell from the sign I also awoke with a higher intelligence. I got a job as a teacher at Denton High School when some strange occurrences arose. I saw Transylvanians running around town using teleporters! I was greatly surprised and followed a few to a hotel. I figured out how to use the machine and, well, here I am." Rocky smiled slyly. Cosmo was fascinated and at the same time apprehensive.

"So, you followed some Transylvanians here? Without thinking of what could happen to you once you got here?" Rocky's smile went a bit smaller. He looked in the direction of Janet.

"I'll admit, there was another reason I followed. I saw Janet, the first woman I'd ever loved, among the Transylvanians who used the teleporter in the hotel. I saw her and I knew I had to follow." Janet glued herself to Rocky's cloaked side. He nuzzled his face into her soft neck and she giggled like a school girl. Cosmo raised an eyebrow as this behavior. Janet was a 40 something Earth woman with crows feet and a bit of a croak in her voice from several years of smoking. Physically, she was an average washed up Earth bitch whom Cosmo would never lie with.

"So you traveled to our world for love." Sonny sighed. He was a romantic, even if he was a Furter at heart. Cosmo only nodded in agreement with the king. He was still not quite convinced that Rocky was as harmless as he made himself out to be. He made a mental note to visit Riff Raff and Magenta when he was off duty. They would be able to help him.

_A/N: EARLY RELEASE FOR The Second Season! Just a taste for now. I'm WAY to busy to write more for you guys at the moment! I'm playing Columbia in Rocky for my local shadow cast and have more homework than I want to think about right now as well. When Christmas rolls around you'll get updates! I swear on my undying love for all thinks Rocky I will update!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	12. New Beginings

Cosmo hurried into the apartment. Nation had changed out of her uniform and was lounging in a simple white nightgown. She didn't wear the corset Cosmo liked at all anymore. It made him sad that she was so distant. Regardless of relationship woes there were more pressing matters to discuss.

"Remember Prince Frank's creature, Rocky Horror?" Cosmo said, grabbing her attention. She sat her copy of _The Odyssey_ down.

"Yes. Who could forget that strange creature? What of it?"

"He did not perish on Earth as we all had come to believe." Cosmo said, dead serious.

"What?" Nation stood up from her perch on the bed. Her red curls bounced about her face.

"He used the teleport pad in Denton to get here. He claims he wanted to reunite with his true love, Janet." Nation shook her head upon hearing this.

"It can't be true. Rocky is a complete imbecile. He could never operate such technology and-"

"Not true. The fall from the R.K.O. tower made him a genius, apparently. I had a conversation with him and the King only a few hours ago." Nation was shocked. She had to take a moment to recover.

"Still, his arrival can't bode well. He's not just here for Janet." Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cosmo asked. Nation was already moving toward the closet to grab some clothes.

"We need to warn Riff and his sister." Nation said. Cosmo turned as she changed into a knee length green skirt and a button up white shirt. Not too fancy but stunning on her none the less. Cosmo felt a small amount of warmth at the success of carrying on a conversation with her for the first time in forever. If only it were on better circumstances. Nation cleared her throat, signaling her being ready.

"It's getting late so we'd better hurry." Cosmo said as the siblings hurried out the door.

Rocky laid back on his bed and sighed with content. Janet's curly blond head lay on his chest as she drew imaginary swirls on his sweaty skin with her fingers. Rocky had been given a small room in the palace by Sonny, near Janet's. It wasn't much but was nice enough for his tastes. It was very much like the bridal suite he had slept in in Frank's castle. The canopy bed, atlas stained glass window, and color scheme were identical. There was also a small closet in this room. Janet giggled as Rocky's hand played with her hair.

"Did you really mean all those things you said back there?" Janet asked for the ninth time. Rocky nodded.

"Yes, you are the first woman I ever loved." Rocky replied. "The only woman I ever loved." Janet nuzzled closer to him and sighed. A knock on the door interrupted their bliss. Rocky got up and tied shut a black robe before answering the door.

"Your luggage Mr. Horror." A servant said. He nodded and allowed the servant to bring in the luggage. The servant gave Janet a little wave and then left.

"What's in there?" Janet pointed to the larger of his two luggage cases. Rocky's face was stony now. Void of emotion.

"Something important." He looked to Janet and gave her his innocent boyish smile. "I need to unpack. Can you give me a little bit?" Janet frowned.

"But I want to stay with you." She protested.

"You can, just not tonight. I'm exhausted from the trip. We can spend time together tomorrow though." He added. She smirked.

"Okay. I'll go." Janet stood, dressed, and left the room. Rocky let out a long sigh. Finally, he was alone. He lifted the smaller luggage case onto the bed and opened it. Inside were stacks upon stacks of manila folders. He opened the one on the top and took out a couple of blown up photographs. He had circled a face in red marker among a group of people. An arrow pointed to another face. The wedding of Ralph and Betty Hapschatt was intruded upon strangers without anyone being the wiser. These people he knew all too well. Two were dead now and the other two deserved to die. He would make sure of it.

"You killed my creator. My lover. My master." Rocky whispered to the photo. "Riff and Magenta, you will both die."

_A/N: Welcome to the second season! (Applause) Hoopla Denton! LOL, I've got a great show lined up for you and though my schedule is pretty uneven this coming year I plan to update once a week. Sit back and relax. Enjoy the show and remember to give me feedback! I wanna keep you guys happy!_

_~KungFuHime_


	13. Old Grudges

"Rocky's alive?" Riff Raff's eyebrows shot up. Magenta fumbled with her cup of tea and the steaming hot liquids sloshed over the rim onto the saucer. Nation and Cosmo were sitting in the living room of Riff Raff's apartment. The place was filled with boxes awaiting unpacking. Ever since Magenta's death at the hands of her brother he couldn't bear, in his fragile state of mind, to live in the place he had shared with her. He packed his things away and moved out to the tomb. Now that they were reconciled he and Magenta had begun rebuilding their life as it had been before the misunderstanding.

"You must be mistaken." Magenta gasped as she placed her cup and saucer on the table, to prevent any accidents.

"I'm afraid not. I spoke with him at the palace only an hour ago. He says he was given the ability to speak from the knock on the head. He lived out a rather unremarkable life on Earth until he discovered the teleport pad in the shower in Denton. That is how he traveled to our world." Cosmo explained.

"But why would he come here?" Riff Raff stood and began pacing the room. His face was fixed in a frown. Magenta looked on at her brother with concern.

"He says he came to find Janet." Nation said. Magenta and Riff Raff looked at her like she'd spouted something out in another language entirely. "It's what he said anyways. He's moved into a room in the palace to be near her." Nation stuck her tongue out in disgust. Magenta looked to Cosmo.

"What do you think his real motives are Cosmo?" Nation watched her brother as he thought voiced his fears.

"I believe he is hear to take revenge on you and your brother for your deception." Riff Raff nodded in agreement.

"That seems more likely. We did not part company on as good of terms as we did with the Dr. Scott." Riff began to pace again. "It changes nothing though. Our apprehension toward the creature has no grounds unless we have proof." Magenta again looked to Cosmo.

"Do you think you can keep an eye on Rocky for us. We cannot conduct surveillance but we can help ascertain the situation from here." Cosmo nodded. Nation felt a bit left out now. Her brother was not the only one who had a station at the palace. A little acknowledgement would be nice.

"My sister and I can keep our eyes and ears open for any information on the king's guest." Cosmo patted Nation on the knee. She couldn't help but flinch at the sudden contact. She didn't mean to be so finicky but the reaction of fear was all too natural at the moment. She hoped Riff Raff and Magenta didn't notice.

"Would either of you care for a snack? All this planning is getting me hungry." Magenta offered. Cosmo nodded. Nation, however, couldn't stand the idea of being in the room with Magenta for much longer. She was trying to like the woman but found it difficult at best.

"I'm sorry. I have an early shift with the guard tomorrow. I need to get some rest." Nation got up and began putting on her black leather jacket. She was surprised that her brother was not doing the same.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay a bit longer. I won't be needed till noon tomorrow anyways. Why don't you have the apartment to yourself tonight?" Nation hid her disappointment under a mask of disinterest. If he wanted to hang around with Magenta then that was his business. She didn't care after all what he did in his spare time. She gave Riff a farewell nod and hurried out the door.

"What's wrong with her? The air around the both of you is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Riff Raff remarked as Magenta brought out a tray of ham sandwiches.

"It's been like that since the day at the cliff. It's like no matter what I do or say she either reminds me of the wrong I've done her or just completely shuts me out." Cosmo rested his forehead in his hands to push back a headache that was forming.

"She just needs a little time to sort out her thoughts. She didn't push you off the cliff after all. She still cares for you." Magenta nibbled on the crust of one of the sandwiches.

"It's one thing to care for someone. I care for both of you. It's another to love someone like she did me. What if she doesn't love me anymore? If that's true I've ruined both our lives with my foolish accusations." Riff patted Cosmo on his shoulder.

"You're thinking this over too much. Nation just needs time. She still loves you. Didn't you see the look of shear disappointment when you said you weren't going back with her? She can't stand the idea of being without you. If she really hated you she'd be living somewhere else." Cosmo looked at his two friends and smiled. Thank God for both of them. If not for their presence he'd surely go mad right now. The rest of the evening was filled with casual chatter and munching on sandwiches.

Nation dressed in her uniform and left the apartment as quietly as a mouse. She did not dare to wake Cosmo. Though she'd like nothing better than to kick him in the knees for staying over so late at Magenta's she could not bring herself to do it. She was mentally circling her thoughts as she walked down the dim hallway toward the briefing room. She was early as always and the quiet of the palace as the night owls slumbered gave her the perfect setting to meditate on her current problems.

"What nerve does he have? Spouting out to me about how much he loves me and then goes crawling back to flirting it up with her? He's such a liar!" Nation walked straight into the chest of a taller man with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin wearing skintight gold pants. Nation wanted to apologize and hurry on down the hall but was stricken dumb by the man before her. He was the very epitome of Apollo, the Sun God. He was perfect in every way, if that was possible.

"Watch where you're going." The man spat. Nation nodded and caught a good look at how blue his eyes were. So blue the seas of Earth would be envious. Why was she still standing there like an idiot? She really needed to go.

"I'm s-sorry. I w-wasn't looking where I was going and-" Nation's stutter was interrupted. The expression on the man's face went over a remarkable amount of changes in only a few seconds. First angry, them thoughtful, and finally a kind smile which only furthered Nation's dumbfounded silence.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault as well." He put a hand on Nation's chin. His fingers were so warm on her skin. She felt a wash of cold go through her. "Are you damaged?" He asked. Nation was about to answer when the stranger put his other hand on her cheek. She gasped. "You're so beautiful. What's your name?" His breath on her face was suffocating her. She felt her face growing closer to his.

"What are you doing?" Nation pulled away. Both turned to see Janet, wearing a pink robe, standing in the doorway. Nation made a hasty retreat down the hall. She didn't dare to look back as she covered her mouth in disgust with herself.

_A/N: Oh dear. What have I done now? R&R! I'm still getting back into writing groove. If the first few chapters are a bit lean of don't sounds quite like me, that's why. I gotta get some sleep now. I have exams in the morning! DX_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	14. Guilt

"What were you doing?" Janet stared at Rocky with suspicion. Rocky ran his fingers through his hair and gave an innocent smile.

"She fell in the corridor. I was just making sure she was okay." Rocky watched Janet's face. She cocked an eyebrow, not trusting what he was saying to be true. She shrugged.

"Come back to bed with me." Janet danced her fingers on Rocky's toned shoulder. He nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment. I have to attend to something." Janet looked disappointed but complied. She went back in the room as Rocky turned and hurried down the corridor. He had to confirm a suspicion that was nagging at him.

"That woman. I know her." Rocky mumbled. In the main hall of the palace were many portraits and photos of past battalions and palace guard units. He had glanced one of the more recent shots on his way in the night before. He stood before it now and examined it closely. A woman stood out in the front row dressed in a black uniform. Her face was small among the hundred or so others so he couldn't see her clearly. He read the plaque under it.

"Front row: Trixie Belasco, Lorelle Brina, Jamie Donnelly, Shona White, and…I knew it!" Rocky smirked inwardly and began heading back to his room. A plan was forming in his mind with great precision and cunning.

Cosmo had tried several times to cross paths with Nation that day. All attempts produced nothing. He check in with the briefing staff and found that he'd just missed her. During his break she had apparently taken on an extra security detail for a friend. Finally he tried to call her on their communication pins. Hers had been switched off. She was definitely angry with him. He braced himself for a chilly reception that evening when he returned to their apartment.

"I'm home." Cosmo called to test the waters. Nation had been sitting on the end of the bed when he'd called. She looked at him with wide eyes and then nervously looked away. The whole apartment had been cleaned and had the fresh scent of rose petals.

"Hi." Nation said flatly. Cosmo didn't like the sound of her voice. There was something bothering her. Something more troubling than his staying a bit longer at Riff Raff and Magenta's the previous night.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked. Nation just sat there looking at the ground. He took a chance and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" He tried again. Nation took in a breath and looked to him with a twitchy gaze.

"How much do you love me?" Cosmo was shocked. He took a minute and then answered.

"I love you more than anything or anyone else in this galaxy." He waited for her response. What was she getting at? Nation scooted closer to him suddenly and put a hand on his leg. It's skin was cold on the material of his garments but her tried to pay more attention to the look on Nation's face. Hollow and desperate. Her lips pecked him on the chin in an awkward fashion.

"Show me." She said simply before wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling him. Cosmo felt strangely uncomfortable with how Nation was acting. Though he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with her again this didn't feel right. Nation attacked his lips and laid him back on the bed. She rolled over so he was on top. He tried to respond in his usual way. He kissed her back to show his love and then moved his mouth down her neck. He licked the skin and gave it a small bite. This didn't feel right and he knew it. They both knew this wasn't right. Cosmo leaned over her with his arms propping himself up. He saw her eyes welling up from the desperation of the moment. She was forcing herself to make out with him. He was hurt now.

"Don't force yourself to do this Nation. You're not ready. Both of us can see that." He got off her and sat upright on the end of the bed again. Nation raised her hands to her face and let out a sob.

"I'm sorry. I just- I mean-" Her will broke down. She cried hard as Cosmo raised her upright and rested her head against his shoulder. She hugged him tightly and cried some more. Cosmo rubbed circles against her back to sooth her wounded spirit. What ever had her so upset, she wasn't sharing. Cosmo only hoped that he could get her to open up to him on this matter. At the very least he was in her confidence again. That much was a victory in his mind.

As Nation's sobs turned to plain old rivers of tears that silently ran down her face she attempted to oust the offending image in her head. The handsome young man she'd bumped into. Her body had wanted so badly to give into his seductive advances. She had no idea who he was but she wanted him. She remembered te feeling of shame at almost betraying Cosmo. He loved her so much and she wanted so badly to love him in return. How could she almost allow her vulnerability to cause even more problems between them? She felt like a child who had made the same mistake again and couldn't figure out how to undo it. She closed her eyes and felt sleep wrap her in it's arms. Either that or her brother had just tucked her into bed for the evening.

_A/N: Not too satisfied with this chapter but break is at the end of the week and I'll have more time to work on this sucker now! I have the whole season outlined, just writing it takes a lot of effort and focus. Any who, Nation doesn't know that the guy she met was Rocky. Why should she? It was like a two second run in. How is it that Rocky thinks he knows Nation? They've never met! Find out next chapter!_

_~KungFuHime_


	15. Time to Talk

"Janet darling, can I ask you something?" Rocky said casually as he watched her trying on a new gown Sonny had given her. She was wrapped in a shear silky blue material with tiny iridescent shimmer woven in.

"What would you like to know dear?" Janet whirled around by a mirror to admire the glittering fabric in the candle lights.

"It's been troubling me for a while now. What happened to the machine my creator built? The one which brought me to life." Janet glanced casually at Rocky for a moment and then went back to flouncing in the mirror.

"Funny you should ask. That machine has been the topic of discussion for the last few months." Rocky's eyebrows raised slightly but he masked his surprise as best he could.

"Really? How so?" Janet side glanced her lover for a moment. He gave her a small smile and she shrugged.

"That one guy, Riff Raff, was asking my dear boy about it a few months ago. Rumor has it he brought his sister back to life with it." Rocky was confused. Janet chastised herself for not remembering how little Rocky knew. She sat down next to the young man and began to explain. "Riff Raff apparently killed his sister in a jealous rage a few years ago. He used Frankie's machine to bring her back." Rocky nodded. It all made about as much sense to him as most everything else in his life had.

"What happened to Frank's machines after that?" Rocky asked. Janet still didn't seem to be all that interested by Rocky's questions. She smoothed the folds of her dress and answered.

"It was returned to the great vault by Riff Raff. As far as I know, it's still there." Rocky gave Janet a quick but sweet kiss.

"You've been very helpful." Rocky smiled to Janet with a hint of deviousness. Janet was unsure why he wanted to know everything but only smiled in response. She was happy to oblige in any way she could for her beloved. Rocky gave the Earth woman what she desired and mentally congratulated himself. His plan was working so very well. Everything was in place. All he needed to do now was set things in motion. Once that was done his plan could not be stopped.

Riff Raff answered the door on the first bell. Magenta was out at the moment buying groceries. The visitor was Nation McKinley, much to Riff Raff's surprise. She rarely went out of the apartment by herself as of recently, except for work. She was a bit disheveled in appearance. Her red curls were unkempt, like she had just rolled out of bed, and her eyes were set in grayish circles. She also looked like she hadn't been eating properly for a few weeks. Her choice in clothing was equal to her bleak appearance. A dark overcoat on top of a plain white dress shirt and an old black knee length skirt.

"Nation? You didn't call. Are you alright?" Riff Raff's question was somewhat ignored. Nation looked nervously into the apartment and then down the hall for some unseen watcher.

"Can I come in?" Nation's voice was parched. Riff waved her inside quickly. As she passed over the threshold he too peered down the hall on both sides for anyone who didn't belong. He saw nothing however and shut the door. Nation sat down on the couch without removing her coat. Riff sat beside her, a comfortable distance between them.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Nation was staring at the floor with her hands clasped in her lap like a catholic school girl. She held a pause and then shook her head. Riff Raff waited for a response but soon realized he'd be waiting a while.

"What's wrong? Something's eating you and I can see it all over your face." Riff Raff leaned back into the couch cushions and gave Nation a little mental nudge. Nation took a couple deep breaths. She began but still refused to give eye contact.

"Cosmo and I have been in a bit of a rut lately. It's like we're complete stranger, which is improbable since we have know each other since birth. I'm only minutes younger than him you know." Riff Raff nodded to encourage her. She sat up a little bit and gave her wavering voice a little more strength. "Ever since the day on the beach I feel like my feelings have been cut down like a tree. The roots are still there and I can feel the love is still in there somewhere but-" She welled up and stopped to compose herself as a sob crept up on her. She shrugged off a compassionate hand on the back from Riff and continued. "I'm falling apart inside my head! I almost kissed another man the other day!" She cried out. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just so upset that morning and he was concerned and the next thing I knew-" Nation stopped when she saw the look of confusing on Riff Raff's face. She rested her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

"I think you need to sit down with Cosmo and have a serious talk. If both of you want to get back together you're going to have to face each other's faults head one. If something isn't done soon then one of you is going to do something regrettable." Riff Raff rubbed Nation's back until she stopped trembling. She looked up above her fingertips and saw Riff's friendly blue orbs. She nodded, wiped her eyes, and checked her wristwatch.

"I'll go see Cosmo after my late shift is over." With that she stood and left the apartment. On the way through the door she ran into Magenta.

"Hi Nation? Care for a cup of tea?" Nation shook her head and hurried off. Magenta set down her paper bag and looked to her brother with confusion. "What was that all about?" Riff frowned.

"Nation is falling apart at the seams." He reached for the phone and dialed for the operator. "I'd like to speak with Cosmo McKinley." He was connected instantly.

"Yes, hello?" Cosmo answered.

"Hi, it's Riff Raff. Nation came over completely out of sorts. I don't know what's wrong but you and her need to sit down and talk in the worst way. Otherwise she's going to lose it." Cosmo was silent on the other end for a moment and Riff was afraid they'd been cut off.

"She's been acting weird ever since the day after we came to you place to discuss Rocky. Something happened to her and she doesn't want to talk about it." Cosmo confessed to Riff about the evening Nation had forced herself to be intimate with him. Riff pinched the bridge of his nose, mulling over the possible causes of Nation's strange behavior.

"I'm not sure what caused all this but you should go see her at the castle. She said she'd talk to you after her shift but I think you need to see her sooner than that." Cosmo agreed.

"I'll head over there now." The line clicked and Riff replaced the receiver on the cradle.

"What's happening to Nation?" Magenta expressed her concern. Riff Raff shook his head.

"I wish I knew."

_A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Hint! Something big is gonna happen next chapter! Will Cosmo and Nation make up? What's Rocky's big plan? Stay tuned!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	16. Sleeping with the Enemy

Nation walked down the hall of the service entrance and hurried to the changing room. Her spare uniform was in a locker. She wanted to finish her shift and then head home.

"Cosmo…" She mumbled to herself as she opened the metal door. Her black leather uniform hung on an inner hook. Someone entered the room and walked to the row of lockers behind her, probably Trixie or Shona getting ready for the late shift as well. She dressed and checked her makeup in the mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged a bit in the corners and she was flushed. Her eyes were sunken slightly due to lack of sleep. She pinched her cheek slightly to check the color. It went white and then pink. She sighed at the sorry state of her appearance and closed the door. Someone stood behind her at that moment.

"Wha-?" A hard object smacked her in the head and she blacked out before seeing her attacker.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Nation's eyes were foggy as she came to on the floor of the locker room. As her vision adjusted she took in a face looming over her. Golden hair and a look of concern. The man from the corridor!

"How did you get in here?" She asked as she slowly sat up. A sharp pain in her head forced her to lay down again.

"I head a loud thud and came in. Some guy holding a metal curtain rod was standing over you. I chased him off but he disappeared down the halls. How's your head?" His palm touched her forehead as he felt her temperature. Nation winced at the pressure.

"I feel like a piece of popcorn in the microwave." She touched her temples lightly as she attempted once again to sit up. The man put a hand on her chest, preventing her from sitting up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The blow to the head may not be that bad but you hit the locker door on the way down. I think you have an concussion." Nation's head was in such throbbing pain she could barely focus on more than two words at a time. When she finally registered the sentence he had spoken she nodded and laid her head gently on the cool tile floor. She then realized the awkward placement of the mans hand on her chest. It's weight rested firmly in between her breasts. He held it there for what seemed like an hour. When he released her she was mildly disappointed. Maybe it was the whack tot eh head but her hormones were kicking into overdrive just looking at the man who had rescued her. He stood.

"I'll see if I can go for some help." He headed for the door. Nation panicked suddenly.

"Wait! What if the guy you chased off comes back? He could have killed me!" Nation didn't know why she was feeling so helpless. All she knew was this man was going to help her and she couldn't afford to lose him. He came back and knelt down for a moment examining her.

"How much to you weigh?" He asked. Nation was confused.

"…108 pounds. Why?" His hands moved lighting quick and he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry miss. I'll protect you." He then walked out of the room carrying the injured Nation with him.

"You're sure she didn't check in for her shift?" Cosmo asked the girl at the desk.

"Positive. It's kinda weird. She was taking the shift for her friend, Jamie. Wonder where she went?" The desk girl, Shona, was just as baffled by Nation's absence as he was. Cosmo thanked her and hurried down the hallway to the women's locker room. He knew Nation's locker combination like the back of his hand. He wrenched open the metal door and found it empty. Her uniform was gone. She had been there but never check in with the desk. That was against the rules with the royal guard. He spied something that didn't belong on the inside of the door. A note.

_Brother,_

_We need to talk._

"Where?" He muttered aloud. With a swift slam of the locker door her headed out into the hall once again and began pacing up and down the corridor. Where could she have gone? Also, how could she have known he was coming to see her. It then struck him. "She couldn't have anticipated my coming here. Why leave a note to me in her locker then?" He examined the note. It was written in a neat script. A feminine touch to the strokes. It was similar to Nation's cursive style but not exactly alike. He was being baited. But by whom? Footsteps tapped down the corridor. Cosmo hid out of sight in an alcove. The stranger was the Queen Mother, Janet. She was not permitted in this section of the castle as it was too close to the guard's training rooms.

"How long is this going to take? Janet said aloud. She was holding a small communicator pin in her jewel covered hand.

"Not long. Just go tot eh throne room and await my signal." A voice buzzed on the other side of the conversation. Janet turned off the pin and continued down the hall. Cosmo knew that voice on the communicator. He'd head it only once but it was so distinctive her would be a fool to forget it.

"Rocky."

Nation lay on the bed in a heavy sweat. Her uniform was discarded on the floor. Her heavy breaths were like railway spikes being driven into her heart. The guilt was overwhelming her. She wanted to make herself believe what she had down was not her doing. That the blow tot eh head had put her in a weakened state and the beautiful man she'd laid with had taken advantage. This of course was untrue. She had been tempted and she had given in. She'd betrayed her beloved brother. She longed for this all to be a bad dream so she could wake up in Cosmo's arms and have him tell her it was going to be okay.

"You're crying. Did I hurt you?" The man wiped a tear from her face. She moved back, avoiding the man's touch.

"No. I need to leave now." her voice was venomous. She was lashing out with all her rage to burry the guilt farther into her heart. The man shook his head and smiled again. This time it wasn't charming. It was as if he was mocking her.

"Ease up. I've had worse lays than you my dear." His hand grazed her thigh. Nation stood up, her headache clearing as her mind reasserted itself. She grabbed her clothes and began dressing.

"I shouldn't have done that. You're just a snake, you hear me? A snake!" She was dressed in a few moments and heading for the door. The man yanked her back from the exit by her hair. His free hand slithered around her waist.

"You know, you're very rude. You'd think a pretty young thing like you would at least ask for my name before fucking me." He tossed her down to the ground. Nation was ready to fight. She was more than ready, she was pissed.

"I don't need a name. I just need you to move out of my way." The man tackled her. His strength was unbelievable. Before she could think of something to do he had her straddled with arms pinned back. Hi drew his face far too close for comfort, though it had been touching her skin only a few minutes before.

"The name may not matter to you but it matters to me. It was given to me by the man who opened my eyes. The man who taught me how to live. You couldn't possibly have forgotten him, even though you obviously don't remember me." Nation hid her confusion under a mask of anger. What was he talking about? "My name is Rocky Horror and I am here to avenge my creator. Your boss, my dear Magenta!"

_A/N: Wait…what just happened? Did he just call her Magenta? Can we say, mistaken identity much? Check that one off the list of soap opera clichés cuz I totally went there! Hope this twist wasn't as poorly written as I think it was. I was wracking my brain to try and make a plausible storyline while planning this season out but now that I've written it I'm not to please with what I did. What you guys think? R&R your thoughts on the twist. Was it stupid? Should I be beaten with an ice pick for bad writing?_

_Only a handful of chapters to this season left! The I take a break to plan the next one, if you guys want me to keep writing this that is! If you aren't happy with my writing then just tell me and Under a Violet Moon will be canceled, as they say in television. Lost to R&R about so don't leave me hanging!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	17. Redemption

Cosmo entered the throne room. Upon his entrance he saw he was in the presence of the king and his mother. He had just returned from making a phone call to Riff Raff and Magenta. Whatever was going on at the castle, Rocky and Janet were definitely involved. He estimated it would take about ten minutes for them to arrive. Just enough time to reveal a conspiracy to the king and hopefully prevent something bad from happening.

"Cosmo, I wasn't expecting you. What business do you have here?" Sonny beckoned him to approach. Cosmo gave a customary bow before beginning.

"Forgive me you highness but I bring you important information." Sonny sat up a bit straighter.

"What news?" Cosmo stepped a bit closer to the young king.

"A conspiracy is in our midst. One which I fear will bring death to this land."

"Speak man. We must act if this is true. Serenity must be maintained in this society of pleasure." Cosmo agreed with his king.

"It concerns an individual very close to you sire." Cosmo saw Janet flinch in his peripheral vision but did not acknowledge her just yet. "This individual has come to exact some sort of revenge upon two friends of mine and yours. A couple recently retired from service after having dedicated many years to the crown. To be clear, this person wishes to hurt General Riff Raff and his lieutenant, Magenta." Janet looked like she was in a panic now. Sonny's penciled brow furrowed as he processed this information.

"What proof do you have of this conspiracy?" Sonny asked, though he already believed his advisor's words whole heartedly.

"My proof of this conspiracy is standing right next to you, my lord. The conspirator's right hand man, or in this case his right hand woman." Sonny looked to his mother, who's face was hidden by her blond hair. Janet was looking toward her feet like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. Cosmo had her red handed.

"Is this true mother?" Sonny gasped in disbelief. Janet looked toward the door once again. She remained silent.

"Speak now madam and you may be spared of the ill fate your boss will suffer." Janet still remained silent.

"Who are your working with?" Sonny pleaded his mother. Cosmo put up his hand.

"I can answer that your highness. The leader of this conspiracy is your father's creation, Rocky Horror. He has come to Transsexual with the soul purpose of exacting his revenge."

"No! That wasn't the only reason! He's here for me too!" Janet blurted out. "He came because he loves me!" Janet's motivation for helping the monster was revealed. The doors were thrown open at that moment and all three looked to them. Rocky waltzed in, baring an anti-mater gun.

"I told you to wait for me dear. Seems you can't even do that right." Rocky said coldly.

"Rocky, I order you to put that weapon down." Sonny called out.

"I don't take orders from some snotty kid." Rocky fired a warning shot at the ceiling. Janet jumped slightly. "Listen closely and nobody gets hurt. I want the machine which brings the dead to life. No funny business now."

"I hardly think you are in the position to be making bargains Rocky." Cosmo called back. Rocky walked closer. He was now only a few feet un front of him. He had a smirk on his face like a man one move away from checkmate. The self-confidence did not bode well.

"Threaten me again and your friend dies. I'd like to save that until her brother arrives." Rocky smirked. What friend did he speak of? Then it hit him.

"You have Magenta? How?" Cosmo gasped. Rocky let out a triumphant laugh.

"It was much easier than I expected. She did not remember me at all when we met only a week ago. At first I was pissed off. How could she forget me after she and her brother tortured me so on the night of my creation? Then I thought better of the situation. She's just as weak as any woman. So easily enticed by the idea of guilt free pleasure." Cosmo seethed at the words which Rocky spoke. His tongue was of akin to a serpent, spouting venomous lies left and right. Then it crossed his mind, how could Magenta be in captivity when he had only spoken to her and Riff Raff moments before?

"Are you sure you have the right girl. There are many spirited young women like Magenta about the castle. How do you know she's not someone else?" Cosmo probed. Rocky scowled.

"You think I'm a fool? I know Magenta when I see her and she didn't deny being Magenta when I ensnared her!" Rocky was getting agitated now. Not good. Where were Riff Raff and Magenta? More over, who was posing as Magenta in Rocky's trap?

Nation threw her weight against the closet door again and again until her shoulder was sore. She leaned back and fought the urge to ball up and weep. She'd been such an idiot. The man she'd taken to be a good Samaritan was a wolf in sheep's clothing. A monster in every sense of the word. Her one night stand had been Rocky Horror, the creation of Prince Frank some years ago on Earth. She felt her shame flowing around her like a dark cloud.

The closet space she'd been locked in was dimly lit by the light coming from underneath the door. She could make out the space to be about big enough for her to put her feet at one end and her back at the door. She stretched a little and her hand came to rest on a large luggage case on the floor. She's remembered landing on it when Rocky locked her in. All of Rocky's belongings were out in the room but this case was still unopened.

"Maybe there's something I can use in here." Nation hoped. She's bought herself a little time and information by allowing Rocky to believe she was Magenta. She now knew there was a plot to hurt both her friends and she would not stand by while people got hurt. Nation pulled a bobby pin from her hair and bent it slightly. She'd learned the technique of lock picking when she was a teen. In only a few seconds the luggage case clicked and the lid popped up an inch. Nation struggled to see what was inside. Lifting the lid she felt a lager object wrapped in a woolen blanket inside. "What in the-" Her hand felt the end of the blanket and she unwrapped the top of the object. Her hand met something soft. The scent of chlorine water and body odor met her nostrils. Nation let go of the object and backed up to the closet door and screamed in terror. There was a body in the box!

Riff Raff stood in the hall outside the throne room. Rocky was pointing an anti-matter gun at the king. Obviously things weren't going too well in there. Magenta stood with him, clutching his hand nervously. They had overheard the whole conversation so far. Rocky had a hostage and was demanding Frank n' Furter's machine.

"We need to help them." Magenta whispered. Riff nodded.

"I'll get a weapon and try to stall him. I need you to find his room and see if you can find anything we can use to arrest him. We still have the authority to do so, even if we're retired from service to the crown." Riff gave Magenta a quick kiss on the cheek. Magenta gave him a much needed kiss on the lips.

"Be careful." She said with pleading eyes before running down the hall. Riff Raff hurried to the armory and grabbed a stun gun. He knew from past experience the an anti-matter laser wouldn't kill him. He at the very least could stun the creature momentarily. Nodding at the weapon with approval he hurried to the throne room. There wasn't a moment to lose. Riff raff burst through the doors gun in hand.

"Put your weapon down." Riff Raff yelled. Rocky turned and fired at Riff.

_A/N: Thank you all for telling me not to cancel the series. Apparently I have created something worthy of standards. XD R&R and I'll try my best to update soon! Only three episodes to until then the finale you never saw coming! DUN DUN DUN!_

_~KungFuhime2009_


	18. A Plot Foiled

Riff Raff ducted out of the way a mere second before the laser met the wall behind him. The stone wall exploded into a dug out as tiny pebbles rained on the marble floor. Rocky had turned his back to the others, a dire mistake. Cosmo jumped the muscle man and knocked him to the ground. The anti-matter ray gun skittered across the floor. Rocky was pinned and Riff Raff stood up quickly, stun gun still in hand. Riff Raff stood over Rocky as Cosmo held his struggling limbs.

"You are under arrest by Transylvanian Law. You have committed an act of treason against the crown and will be dealt with accordingly." Cosmo felt a shark pain in the back of his head and then blacked out. Janet stood over Cosmo's limp form, the butt end of the anti-matter gun in hand. Rocky swept Riff Raff onto the floor. And took his stun gun as Janet now pointing the gun the right way, aimed at the unconscious Cosmo.

"Try anything heroic and he dies." Janet said trembling.

"Mother!" Sonny yelled. "I command you to stop this madness at once." Rocky fired the stun gun at Sonny. The young king went down like a ton of bricks. His tiara landed on the floor with a resounding ping.

"Hail to the king of Transsexual." Rocky mumbled. Janet was horrified. What had her lover just done to her boy?

Magenta entered the guest room and was scared almost half to death by a blood curdling scream. It came from the closet.

"Hold on!" Magenta called. She undid the deadbolt and let the door swing back. Nation toppled out of the dark space and on top of Magenta. They were nose to nose.

"Nation! What are you doing here?" Magenta gapped.

"I was kidnapped by Rocky. We have to hurry He's out to get you and your brother! Nobody is safe from that madman!" Nation and Magenta got up but Magenta kept her friend form leaving.

"We need to find evidence of Rocky's plotting. Without evidence we can't arrest him."

"I got you evidence right here." Nation pulled a large luggage case from the closet. She threw the lid back to reveal a body. Not just a random dead person either. IN the proper light Nation saw who it was plain as day.

"The Prince!" Magenta exclaimed. Nation and Magenta knew what was going on now. Rocky meant not to take his revenge out on Riff Raff and Magenta up front but to bring back the heir to the Transsexual throne and have both his lover and to watch them suffer. "We need to stop him now!" Both women ran from the room. Nation took a detour to collect a weapon, a generic laser pistol, and tossed one to Magenta. Together they rushed to the throne room. Nation spied Rocky and Janet by the throne. They were taken off guard by the two's arrival. Rocky was especially shocked.

"The games up Rocky! Surrender to the authority of the Transylvanian Guard!" Nation said with great strength. Magenta and she both held their pistols trained on the traitors. Cosmo saw Nation through hazy vision. The knock on the head was effecting his depth perception.

"Careful you two! We already tried arresting him." Riff called.

"Magenta, I see you're just as troublesome as I left you." Rocky said casually. He hid his irritation at realizing he had seduced the wrong woman. Nation smirked as Magenta spoke now.

"I may be troublesome but I'm not stupid. You can't even seem to keep your libido in your pants." The girls walked forward slowly. Rocky lifted his weapon and pointed it at Riff and Cosmo.

"I've already killed your king. Don't think I won't do the same to them." The girls stopped. They saw the body of their monarch lying limp on the ground. He wasn't bluffing. "I'll give them back to you in exchange for what I came to collect. I want the machine which gives life. It's in the royal vault. One of you will bring it back here in the next ten minutes. Fail me or try anything stupid and they die. Nation observed the room. Her brother and Riff sat on the floor with very serious looks on their faces. The king lay limp on the floor. Magenta gave her a look of reassurance. She seemed to be say, wait for my signal. A look of mischief was in her green orbs. What was she planning. Then she saw it. In her panic she'd not noticed Rocky was holding a stun gun. She nodded to Magenta and faced forward.

"I'd rather die myself than help scum like you." Magenta said. Rocky only shook his head in annoyance and took aim. Nation knocked the woman down to the ground, avoiding the deadly laser by a hair. Magenta fired her pistol at Rocky's hand. Rocky cried out and dropped his weapon. Nation fired at Rocky while he was unarmed and watched the boy fall. Janet screamed and clutched him to her bosom, abandoning her weapon altogether. Magenta held her pistol on the two while Nation hurried to untie to others.

"Are you hurt?" She asked both men. They shook their heads as they stood up. Cosmo's balance shifted momentarily as the blood rushed to his concussion. Nation grabbed her brother and held him close. His warmth was a relief to her jittery heartbeat. She surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I got hit pretty hard on the head. I swear you just kissed me." He chuckled. Nation gave him another to dispel any doubts. She held him tightly as he leaned some weight onto her side. Magenta took Rocky and Janet's weapons. Riff Raff stood next to his sister and took the other anti-matter weapon.

"Tell us everything you know about Rocky's plan. If you do so you will be spare his fate in court." Riff Raff said to her. Tears rolled down her face.

"I'll tell you anything. Just help my poor baby. He's all I have left now. Rocky's love was all falsehoods in truth." She wept pitifully.

"Your son is not dead. He's just unconscious my lady. The gun that shot him was a stun weapon, harmless." Janet's eyes went wide with this revelation. She abandoned Rocky's comatose body and went to her child. She cradled his young limps in her arms like a new born bundle.

"Mommy's here. You're gonna be alright." Janet was suddenly mother of the year material as Nation helped Cosmo hobble to their friends.

"Looks like we have a witness and a confession." Riff Raff sighed. He put an arm around Magenta's waist and pulled her close.

"More than that, you have evidence that cannot be ignored. Frank's body is in a box in Rocky's room. The boy meant to revive the Prince with the machine and take over the throne." Nation explained to her brother and Riff.

"This seems to wrap itself up nicely then." Cosmo mumbled.

"Not quite." The group turned and were face to face with a vengeful Rocky. He took the group by surprise and knocked one of the guns from Magenta's hand, the anti-matter pistol. He took a moment to choose his victim and then set his sights on the weakest of the group. Cosmo.

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! (hides form ice picks now) Only two episodes to go! R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	19. Season 2 Finale

"Halt! This is the Transylvanian Guard!" A large group of men and women in black uniform stormed the room. "Put your weapon down!" All brandished an antimatter weapon with laser sights. What seemed like millions of tiny red dots covered Rocky from all angles. He glared with a level of hate that would make a mother bear cower with terror. He directed this gaze at the four standing before him.

"Check, but certainly not mate." Rocky dropped his pistol on the ground and put his hands level to his head. A couple of guards took his hands and fastened them in cuffs behind his back. Cosmo sighed with a great amount of relief before falling unconscious at that moment. Nation kept him from falling hard and laid him on the ground to be examined by a medic. They were all checked over for injuries. Nothing major was found, besides Cosmo's concussion and a few scrapes on all the others. Riff Raff and Magenta remained to make an official repot. Nation was excused from duty to get some much needed rest, her statement would be recorded at a later date. Cosmo received another kiss on the cheek from his sister before being carried to the infirmary.

Nation sat at home taking in the entire day as if it had happened forever ago. She had finally worked up the courage to forgive Cosmo and even show him affection. But why was that?

"Was it the dangerous situation or the fact I had done something so much worse?" She mused aloud. A wash was definitely in order here. Nation undressed and poured a bath in the tub. Her limbs ached as she eased herself down. She dunked her head under and let her wet hair drape her shoulders. A stinging sensation shot through her. She inspected her shoulder and found teeth marks.

Rocky was placed an a padded room in a gold straight jacket. He sat cross legged in the dead center staring at the wall. He would bide his time and rework his plan. He had failed at reviving his master. He had however gain the information tasked to him by his employer. He needed just two seconds at most to deliver the news back to Earth. Two seconds and it would all change into his favor. All he had to do was wait for his chance to strike.

_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! (shields self from rice and ice picks) School had been insane and my parents forced me to take driver's ed. NIGHTMARE CITY! Any who, this was sitting finished in this format on my computer for far too long. Anticlimactic since it's so short but we have so many questions left over for a new season! (If I still have my viewers that is!) Making a poll on my profile to see what you would like to see more of in this story. I want to aim for a Spring Release date! Check out my newest story too! Not Rocky related but I still guarantee entertainment!_

_~KungFuHime_


	20. When You Least Expect It

Nation McKinley lay on the floor of the shower as she was pelted with icy water. She cried till she was hoarse and her chest hurt from the exertion. In the trash can by the bathroom sink were three pregnancy test sticks. All were positive readings.

Her first reaction to the positive reading had been surprise. Then a maternal instinct to speculate about the child forming in her womb. Then the sudden doubt in the back of her mind as to when she had become pregnant. True, she and her brother had mended their relationship since the near assassination of their sovereign. But is was also true that she had been seduced by the creation, Rocky. As doubt filled her mind hatred for herself and the thing inside her caused her to second guess and even deny the results plainly displayed before her.

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Nation mumbled to herself. She had started a cold shower to clear her mind. This had been running for almost an hour. Her brother would be home soon. She stopped the water and dragged herself out of the shower. She looked back at the test with disdain. When Cosmo returned home from his meeting with the young king the sticks were not in the trash.

"Nation? Are you alright? You look ill." Cosmo asked. Nation lay on the bed with he wet hair brushed back in a braid. She shook her head and felt her blood running cold.

"_Should I tell him?" _She wondered.

"Should I call the doctor?" Cosmo asked, sitting own on the bed. Nation kissed Cosmo.

"No darling. I'm just tired is all. How was your day?" She leaned against the headboard and smiled sweetly. Cosmo shrugged.

"Not too special. I ran a little late because of this." He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Nation took it and opened it. Inside was a silver band and the whitest diamond she'd ever seen.

"Cosmo…" Nation gaped. Cosmo took the ring form the box and slipped it on her ring finger.

"Happy anniversary Nation." Cosmo smiled. Nation swallowed the lump in her throat. Her stomach was turning but she settled it by kissing her brother with the passion he deserved. In the back of her mind, as his hands caressed her curves, she felt the nagging question wriggling like a worm on a hook.

"I love you." Nation breathed in between kisses.

"I always loved you." Cosmo replied. Nation let her brother take her to ease the pain of her fears and guilt. It was better to let him have this evening of bliss. It was their day after all. Why spoil it?

As they laid back in the sheets, sweat and breathing heavy, Nation touched her stomach unconsciously. Cosmo looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Nation nodded and moved her hand.

"Fine. Just fine." But in her mind, she was nowhere near it.

* * *

><p>Rocky Horror sat in a padded cell dressed in gold shorts and a gold straight jacket. He had not spoken to anyone in weeks. He ate only when attended to by a pair of nurses and refused to do much of anything else.<p>

"He need to talk sometime." Riff Raff, the king's special agent, mumbled to the attending physician.

"If I may be son bold, agent. Rocky Horror was a creature of simple beginnings. His story about the cranial trauma he received all those years ago giving him the ability to speak and think on his own, while possible, is highly unlikely." Riff Raff looked back at the doctor.

"Just what are you implying?"

"I'm merely suggesting that a third party may have been responsible for his higher education." Riff Raff stared at the doctor and then back through the two way mirror at Rocky.

"If you're right doc, then we may be only seeing the tip of the iceberg." Riff Raff exited the Trans-Institution of Mental Health and drove back to the palace. The sooner the worrisome king received this info the better. He hurried into the throne room, still bearing battle scars from a few weeks back, and knelt before King Sonny. Also in the room were the Queen Mother, Janet, and the Royal Groupie, Mary Lou.

"My King, I have new information form the doctors at Trans-Institution." Sonny sat up straighter in his throne. He was not the same glittering wild child as before the assassination attempt. His shining eyes were now dulled by the lack of sleep and his healthy figure was marred by lack of consumption. Even his walk lacked the fierceness of a young king.

"Out with it man." Sonny said.

"The doctor has begun to question Rocky's story as to how he arrived on Transsexual. Even his past, after the events of that late November evening, are under suspicion." Riff Raff allowed this to sink in before continuing. Janet hugged her son's shoulders for comfort. Sonny was given worried eyes from his groupie. Both women escaped his notice however.

"We must entertain the possibility that Rocky was acting under orders. That Rocky received a more formal education from someone who wishes you harm." Riff Raff concluded. Certainly there was someone who wanted Sonny dead. Transsexual was the most valuable planet in the galaxy of Transylvania. The natural resources alone had caused a war between Transsexual and it's sister planet. Sonny thought long and hard as the others awaited his response. When it did come he let out an enormous sigh.

"I see no other alternative. Riff Raff, I must ask you to take on a dangerous investigation. You must return to earth and discover Rocky's past. Most importantly, if he exists, you must find out who sent him hear and for what grand scheme." Riff Raff bowed low to the floor.

"I will take on this mission for you, my king." Sonny waved for his agent to rise.

"You may choose anyone to be your lifeline of sorts on this world while you are back there. Choose wisely though." Sonny wearily looked at Riff Raff.

"I already have chosen, sire. I choose Cosmo McKinley to be my lifeline." Sonny smirked and nodded in approval.

"My adviser is at your disposal then. Go quickly. The sooner you return with the answers we seek the better. I'll have the teleported made ready at the observatory by tomorrow." Riff Raff hid his surprise as best he could, though a twitch in his mouth gave him away. Leaving with such short notice would be torture for him. Even worse though, it would be torture on his sister, Magenta.

"I will not fail you." Riff Raff swore. He was dismissed and hurried to find his sister. Cosmo could wait. For now, he needed Magenta in his arms.

_A/N: Welcome to Season 3! Been delayed by sickness, school, and theater for far too long! Prepare for a season of action, romance, and a plot so full of holes it could only be a Rocky Soap Opera! R&R for a speedy update!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	21. Pain

The cool breeze of the sea mixed with the ever beautiful violet sky created the most romantic atmosphere imaginable. The water lapped at the cliffs below the platform of the observatory. The round dome held a huge telescope from which the sister world to Transsexual, Androgynous, was always visible. It also housed the teleportation base from which all travel to and from Earth was connected.

Riff Raff stood with his arms around his beloved sister, Magenta. She clung to him for dear life and held in her tears. He took in the scent of her hair and skin. He nuzzled her neck and felt the marks he'd made on her which had long since healed. She was everything to him.

"You promise me you will come back." Magenta's accent betrayed a small sob in his ear. Riff Raff pulled back and held her shoulders in his hands.

"I promise you, I will come back just as I am now." Magenta stared into his shale blue eyes with her piercing green ones. The years showed on his face in this light, though not on days when it was just the two of them. The heaviness of their duty to the crown always reflected on their faces. Magenta kissed him on the lips, fearing what would happen if she didn't do so later.

"It's time." Cosmo McKinley stood in the doorway of the main labs. Riff Raff held Magenta's hand and picked up his duffle bag. He was dressed in a standard Earth disguise. Denton, USA was just a small town so over dressing was not necessary. They walked into the vast round roofed room and immediately located the teleport pad.

"Drop me at the hotel in Denton. I was there once before. Room 220." Cosmo nodded and typed in the data. The lights powered up and the room was bright to the point of washing the colors out a bit.

"Step onto the platform." Cosmo directed from the control panel. Riff kissed his sister's hand and took his place on the platform. The whirl of the machine grew louder.

"Remember your promise!" Magenta called over the noise. Riff smiled.

"I wouldn't dare forget." Cosmo hit the switch and in a flash, Riff Raff was gone from sight. Magenta hugged her chest and felt a lone tear slip from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Nation coughed up another reminder of what she'd had for dinner the previous night. Her body ached all over, but most especially in her midsection. She gripped the bowl of the toilet and slowly stood. The pulling and wrenching of her muscles and limps was enough to bring any soldier down. She flushed the contents of her stomach and staggered to the phone.<p>

"Hello? Trixie? It's Nation. I've caught some kind of bug and need to take a day. Can you make up a form for me?"

"Sure thing. Hope you don't have Charles Atlas Syndrome. It's been going around lately." Trixie's voice showed real concern.

"I'm sure it's not C.A.S. I'll be back tomorrow, most likely." Her middle gave another angry tug at her insides. She groaned and made a quick good bye before collapsing on the couch. Her whole body was telling her to rest. Her eyelids slid shut before she could manage to fight the fatigue. Nation's dreams were troubling, though. She saw herself in a large black mirror. Her body was swollen and she felt the pains inside of her. She doubled over and clenched her stomach as she began to bleed down her legs.

"_Help me! I'm in labor! Something's wrong!" Nation yelled. Here was no one to hear her though. She looked up at her reflection and was taken in by fright._

"_Hello Nation." Rocky Horror stood in the mirror. Nation was in too much pain to move._

"_Back off! You're not real!" Nation wheezed as her breathing became labored._

"_I'm more real that you'd care to admit." Rocky stepped out of the mirror dressed in a gold suit. He bent down to her crouched level._

"_Don't touch me!" Nation tried to escape. "You won't hurt me again!" Rocky held his hands up innocently._

"_I didn't hurt you. I only did what any man would do. I took what I wanted and as I recall, you weren't so unwilling." He grinned stupidly. Nation scoffed in disgust._

"_You are a sick monster and you don't belong in my dreams." Nation's voice excreted rage. Rocky laughed._

"_I have every right to be here. I'm bound to you, Nation McKinley. Though I had not known you for who you really were, your…assistance in my mission was much appreciated." Nation was back up against the cool surface of the mirror. Rocky was crouched down in her face._

"_The bond only exists in your head dumbass." Nation jumped from another onset of contractions. Rocky smiled at her swelling belly._

"_No, the bond lies inside of you. The gift I gave you is what binds us now." Rocky rested his hand on Nation's belly. The pain dissipated immediately. Nation stared back at him with what she homes was a "don't fuck with me" look._

"_It's in your head. The baby is not yours." Nation's doubts in her own words showed through her anger._

"_Can you be so sure, lover?" Rocky smiled. Nation hid her eyes from him. He chuckled to himself._

"What are you smiling at freaky?" An orderly yelled through the screen covered window. Rocky looked over at the orderly. He continued to chuckle. His straight jacket was tethered to the padded walls of his cell. He was trapped in the literal sense, but his mind and influence were free to wander. And wander, he would indeed.

"I'll be back." Rocky laughed to himself. "I'll be back."

_A/N: Didn't know what to do here. I had the whole thing worked out but my fingers took on a life of their own. R&R for a speedy update!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


End file.
